Wolf Titans
by Revenescence
Summary: [Complete] The team gets attacked by Adonis and are turned into wolves. After days in the wild of Minnesota they are forced to move north. R&R please!
1. Last Moments as Human

Wolves

By: Cali-Kateri

Raven sat atop the roof and watched thesun set in the sky. Streaks of red and gold with silver lining crossed it and disappeared over her head. She sighed and stood to go in.

Just as she started down the stairs, an explosion practically blew her eardrums out. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The alarm echoed through the hallways like a ghostly wail. Every Titan that resided in the tower stopped what he or she was doing and sped toward the crime scene.

Raven hadn't waited for orders though. By the time the alarm had started she was already out the door.

She got to the street before anyone else.There the young sorceress saw a sight that made her mouth drop. The other Titans got there a moment later and, just like their comrade, their mouths were open in a flash.

Adonis was sitting there on top of a robotictyrannasaurus rex, holding a laser gun. Raven rushed at him. Out to meet her opponent.

Out to meet her last moments as human.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/R Yup, brings it here peeps. I know, I'm evil. But I've got a PRETTY good story up here (points to head) If you don't like it I except being criticized, It wont help. I already wrote it, and I don't want to change it. So there you little meanies.

P.S. Those who sent good reviews. I LOVE you guys

P.S.S. Sorry it's so short. The next chapters are going to be longer. This is my first fic so don't get all "She doesn't knowzip about writing fanfics."

Sincerely,

Cali-Kateri


	2. Minnesota

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

Chapter: 2

(A/R Alrighty peeps. This is where the whole Diary thing begins so if you do not know what the others are thinking, tell me. And tell me SOON! I'm just so psyched about this whole thing. If you have edit tips tell me so I can edit it. Ciao!

P.S. SAVE SEASON SIX!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

November 22, 2005-

I rushed into battle. I tried to take down Adonis but even my powers weren't enough. That steroidal maniac aimed the laser at me, and he fired.

I felt my body burning and changing. Red laser lights were flashing, shadows were moving, and voices were shouting.

_Battle, _I thought. My mind went to my childhood. I remembered the similar sounds. Then, slowly, my mind resurfaced. The last thing I saw was Beast Boy's face over my head.

"Hold on," he said. "Hold on."

And my world went black.

Later-

When I awoke I saw the strangest sight: wooden planks all around me. I was in a crate, a really big one. Like the kind that the zoo would use to transport animals.

I looked around and my eyes grew in horror. I was surrounded by wolves: A large tan, two grays and a white. Suddenly the truck stopped, the rest of the wolves woke up and all, except the tan, looked like they had each seen a ghost.

The white jumped about a foot in the air and cowered in the corner.

"Wolves!" she shouted in a familiar, high pitched voice.

Then my mouth dropped.

"You talk!" I gasped. "I didn't know wolves can talk!"

She growled and said, "I am not a wolf! Haven't you seen a Tameranean before? Besides, you are the one that is a wolf!"

I was surprised at her words. I didn't believe her! Then I looked at my hands. They were paws! I had a tail and a muzzle! I couldn't believe it! I _was_ a wolf.

I gave the other poor wolf the truth.

"You're a wolf, too, you know!"

She gasped as she looked at her paws and tail. I laughed as she crossed her eyes to look at her muzzle.

The larger gray wolf cut into the argument and explained what had happened.

"Girls," he said. "Slow, down. Raven," The wolf looked at me. "Meet Starfire." And glanced at the white wolf. It WAS Starfire, those green eyes had the same innocent look as her's did. The grays were Cyborg and Robin, and the tan was Beast Boy.

The door to the crate we were in swung open. And there was Adonis, but instead of the laser gun, he was holding a tranquilizer.

"Hello, Titans. Welcome to your new home! Minnesota! I hope you have a great time. 'Cause you'll be here for the rest of your lives!"

Adonis aimed the tranquilizer and fired five times. I didn't feel anything at first, but then my body went slack. My muscles let loose and I fell to the floor

Droga Sweito Anno! Dear Saint Ann! Help me to live through this mess!

Raven


	3. Beast Boy and Meat?

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

November 23, 2005-

I woke up to the awful smell of raw meat and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Unfortunately, to my wolf nose it smelled good, so I opened my heavy eyelids and saw the others (except Beast Boy) huddled around a dead beaver. Beast Boy was sitting about five feet away; looking sick. I was really in a foul mood so I didn't give a penny about anyone at the moment.

I got up to join in the feasting and to my surprise, to the wolf, the beaver was delicious. I couldn't contain myself it was so good! It even put me in a better mood!

After the beaver was gone I went over to Beast Boy and regurgitated some meat for him. (A/R Ewwwww, In the English language that means spitting up half-digested meat, Shudder.) He looked even sicker.

"Did you have to do that?" he moaned.

I sighed and said, "It's either eat or die. Besides everyone was so hungry it was the only way to save you any."

He took one; long, thoughtful look at me and one thoughtful look at the meat and then started eating.

When he was done he looked at me and said, "That wasn't too bad, but I still pity the poor beaver."

Typical Beast Boy! Always caring for other people, out of the blue I realized what I was thinking and slapped myself with my paws.

"Come on, BB, I'm tired and so is everyone else."

He yawned

We lay down together in a large warm ditch we had dug, and buried our noses in our tail fluff. I lay down next to BB, Robin next to Starfire, and Cyborg in the middle.

For a little bit there was much conversation about our day out pasts and thoughts but as time wore on we drifted into a world were dreams and reality collide.

Raven

Early morning, before the rooster's crow

November 24, 2005-

This time it was a sharp nudge that woke me up. I yelped and heard Beast Boy shush quietly. I wasn't in the mood to be woken up. He nudged me again and I lifted my head. I became time-wise, it was late, so late it was early.

I growled at Beast Boy, but he only grinned like an enthusiast and stood there. Only when I knew for certain that he wasn't going to let me back to sleep did I stop.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess, now what did you wake me up for?" came my answer.

He took and deep whiff of the clean air and said, "You want to have moose for breakfast? I smell an old, sick female. She's struggling to stay alive."

My belly rumbled and moose sounded so good. I don't know why but I went with him. Cyborg came, too.

We trotted about two and a half miles, crossed a creek, whose iceberg-cold water woke up my sleepy body, and went across a corn field. Finally we saw the moose. She was in the middle of a small clearing, and she was asleep.

This is going to be easier than I thought, my mind told me.

Beast Boy signaled us to spread out and surround her. We cornered the old moose. But we underestimated her. She was old and sick, but she wasn't deaf.

Cyborg stepped on a twig, and when it snapped it was loud. The moose jumped up and sprinted away from Cyborg, right toward Beast Boy who lunged and tried to sink his teeth into her throat. But she reared and advanced my way.

I waited and prepared to get trampled. She rushed at me. I lunged at her face and caught her nostrils and held on.

She resisted and threw her head this way and that until I couldn't grip the warm muzzle anymore. I felt myself go flying. I hit an oak tree and crashed to the floor.

The moose wouldn't go down so easily. BB and Cyborg battled the old girl until she keeled over from exhaustion. Cyborg pounced at her throat and that was the end of her.

Now we have to drag the carcass all the way back to the ditch. Moj Boze! My God! I'll never make it home!

Raven

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/R longest chapter I've ever written. Yay, me! I'm thinking I should give the Wolf Titans wolf names. What do you think about: Star Gentian; Starfire, Wind Caller; Beast Boy, Silence; Raven, Lichen; Robin, and Ice; Cyborg. Oh if you want to know what color Raven is, she's black with a white belly and paws. So cute!

Yours truly,

Cali-Kateri


	4. My Name is Silence

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

November 25, 2005-

_I had the worst dream last night._

_It was dark and I was in a wagon. Like the ones from olden Texas. A man was there, he was sick, very sick, injured too. _

_A little boy lay down beside me, whimpering, talking in his sleep. "Kocham cie Tata, kocham cie." He was talking in Polish. He was saying, "I love you, Dad, I love you."_

_I stared out the opening and looked at all the other covered wagons. Most of them were treating people who also had shaking fever. Most were children, most ended up dead, dead in their mothers' arms._

_The boy had started crying. I scooped him up in my arms and hummed a rhythm called The Gift of Love. And he calmed down. _

_I gave him my only blanket and leapt off the wagon. The feel of the cool rain on my face caused me to feel less feverish. I had always loved the gift of rain so I began to sing._

_Though I may speak_

_With bravest fire_

_I have the gift_

_To all inspire_

_The gift of love_

_Guide every deed_

_By this we worship_

_And are freed_

_At that point I was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire._

_Two wagons near ours blew up. Everyone started running._

_The next thing I knew fire was surrounding me I grabbed the little boy's hand as he ran toward me. We tore away from that place. We ran to the west were an army would be waiting to take down the evil men who try to destroy us._

_We ran until we came to a cave. Blotchy violet lights filled the black sky and illuminated the silhouette of safety._

_I grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked at him at eye level._

"_You've got to get over those hills, go by yourself; I'll meet you there as soon as I find your father."_

_He whimpered but knew there was no arguing over it and started up the hill. Only when he got to the top did he look back. I gave a sad wave as he disappeared over the rise._

_Abruptly I felt someone's hand constricting my wrist. And a blade was against my throat. The man led me into the cave, and backed me up against the wall. He raised the dagger and…_

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Raven! Are you okay?"

Everyone stared at me.

"What happened?" I asked them.

Starfire looked at me with her eyes full of worry, "You were screaming," She said.

Was I really screaming that loud? I thought. Yeah, I must've been for them to be that worried.

Beast Boy rubbed his head against my cheek to calm me and say he was concerned.

It was morning and the ground was damp with rain. Dew was hanging off the leaves and flowers. It was beautiful, with the clean air it was as if the world had been made again. I haven't seen this type of day in my whole life.

"Titans," Robin said. We all gathered around him.

"Okay, guys. It's getting to winter in Minnesota here. We need to find a place to stay where we can't get cold or anything. We need territory. Move out!"

We started walking in single file. Stepping in each others paw prints until it looked like only one wolf was there. The brisk air grooming our fur and ruffling it.

It took about six hours worth of hiking, swimming, and trotting to find an empty piece of land. Amazingly we never got tired. The den was large enough for ten wolves and Starfire made herself right at home.

There was a small pond near the den, a good place to hunt for game. It had a large "front yard" and the den made a ninety-degree turn into the "bedrooms" The previous wolf pack had been wiped out by hunters.

"Come on y'all, it's been a long day." Said Cyborg and curled up in a temperate corner.

"We get the room with the affixed bathroom!" Beast Boy proclaimed. I only rolled my eyes and lay down next to him. There were no more discussions as our eyelids drooped and we fell into a deep slumber.

Raven

November 26, 2005-

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing tug o' war with a deer bone. Starfire was at the pond trying to catch a fish, and Robin was taking a nap on a rock over the den. I was cheering the boys on and everyone was busy.

A thought must've come to Robin because he lifted his head and asked, "Beast Boy is there anything else we need to be a normal pack?"

Beast Boy looked a little shaky, "Well, um, oh yeah! We need names. Have you ever heard about a wolf named Cyborg, or Beast Boy? We need REAL wolf names."

I cocked my head and asked, "Where are we going to get these names? We don't choose them ourselves, do we?"

BB laughed, "Of course not silly," he replied. "The alpha male does, the leader."

Robin practically choked.

"I don't even know any names!" he pleaded. "Why don't you do it Beast Boy, you're the one who insisted."

"Okey-dokey artichokey," he said in a sing-song voice. "Everybody in line."

He came to us one by one and scrutinized, and inspected us. He asked us to do all sorts of things, and then finally decided on some weird name. Starfire was Star Gentian, Cyborg was Ice Mist, and Robin was Lichen.

Finally he came to me.

"I already know what to call you, eh Grumpy?" and he laughed and laughed.

I raised my hackles and steadily poised myself in attack mode. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Okay, okay, your Silence, your Silence, just please don't hurt me!"

"That's better." I said, returning to normal position.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "Now," he remarked. "You're supposed to name me."

So we huddled in a circle and offered up as many names as we could think of. Most had to do with all things green.

Finally Lichen (Robin) made us pick "Wind Caller." And Beast Boy leapt for joy.

With names covered we went excitedly back to what we were doing. Wind Caller scooted close to me with a notorious look on his face. Then, without a moments hesitation he jumped up and nipped my rear end.

I was furious! I jumped up and ran after him. We ran round and round the pond until he grew tired and slowed. I caught up and nipped him right back. My first game of tag, who knew it could be so fun?

We got back and took a little afternoon siesta. But we awoke to the eerie howl of the wolves, the real wolves.

Lichen growled. Some wolves were in our territory, trying to take over our pack.

We started out again in single file until we got to the border of our territory. There stood a big steel-black male wolf with a brown female. Their names were Low Wind and Berry. Three others were there, waiting to see who would make their first move.

Lichen made for Low Wind. He grabbed Low Wind's ruff and brought him down. They wrestled each other to the ground, diving and pouncing at on another.

After what seemed like ages Low Wind showed his white belly, the flag of surrender. Low Wind's pack lost and we got a new wolf. Her name was Amery; she was a subordinate, an omega, and low-ranking. She crossed the line between territories and paid her respects to Lichen and Star Gentian. She was part of our pack now.

"Goodness," Wind Caller commented. "Our first day here and we already have unhappy neighbors."

That boy is hopeless!

Now we have a den, a new playmate, and new names to adjust to. I never knew a wolf's day could be so exciting!

Silence

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/R I've been in my room all day writing this! By that dream in the beginning you can tell I have SOME plot.

Well yeah, I do. The dream doesn't really matter much. Just a clue to one of the many ways I could see Raven's past. O jej! I love this story!

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Yours truly,

Cali-Kateri


	5. Hunter and Amery

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

November 27, 2005-

Today we heard Amery's story, she was abandoned as a pup and had to look after herself with the help and guidance of a lone wolf named Bider.

When she was three she asked to join the pack we had fought yesterday, but soon regretted it for they mistreated her and abused her.

She had lived there for two years as an omega until we had taken her with us. She was five and took a liking to Ice.

"It's time." Lichen announced and we trotted into the forest.

We came upon a young deer, a seven year old buck. He was grazing peacefully and took no notice as we came into the clearing.

Amery would stay back and watch, Star Gentian would distract him, Lichen and Ice would chase him toward Wind Caller and I who would bring him to his knees. We had the whole hunter's thing down.

Star leapt out at him and started growling and snarling. The buck started to run but ran headfirst into Lichen and Ice.

Then the young animal lowered his head and showed off his antlers. Ice ran toward him but the buck caught him on those massive weapons and flung him ten feet.

Lichen went from right to left trying to catch the deer off guard but nothing seemed to work.

The next thing I saw was a flash of gray and Amery was on the young deer. He bucked and reared until he could no longer move.

Amery dove for his throat but she was too late. The buck ran away as fast as he could. We gave quite a chase but he got away. As we walked home only Amery seemed to be in high spirits. So I tried to be as happy as she was. If it means acting like a real wolf I'm in.

Silence

November 28, 2005-

Everyone had forgotten that we had gone to bed with our bellies empty. We caught hares for breakfast and everyone was happy.

Completely out of the blue Wind Caller came up to me and asked me if I wanted to take a walk.

"Sure, I'm bored. Anyway we need exercise." He seemed surprised by my words.

We walked around the pond and through the woods. I tried to tune Wind Caller out as he sang London Bridges. Moj Boze! He is so annoying! And just when I thought he was being more mature!

We reached the edge of our territory and walked along the border of the no-wolf zone. Suddenly an awful blast filled the air.

BLAM BLAM BLAM

We froze and looked around cautiously. Wind Caller raised his muzzle and sniffed the air, and then he nudged me.

"Silence, I smell gunfire, we should turn back." He said shakily.

I would've turned back but the wolf's sense of curiosity got a hold of me and I stepped toward the horrible sound. I knew I was getting myself in a lot of trouble.

We kept walking around the border occasionally a shot would ring through the air and tell us we were getting closer, but there was no action.

I was about to give up but Wind Caller gave me a sharp nudge. I looked were he was looking, it was a small pickup truck, two men with rifles were standing around the back.

"Come on Dad, we could get in trouble for this, it's illegal you know." said the red haired one.

The older one with white hair said, "I don't care, they took my cows, and they got it, now let's get home before somebody sees us."

As the pickup truck pulled away we saw four lumps covered with a blanket, the bodies of the creatures that took the man's cows. One of the heads hung out, it was a wolf. Wind Caller gasped.

"It's Low Wind, I bet Berry's there too, and the rest of Amery's old pack."

When I looked closer I recognized Low Wind's cold stare. The eyes were lolling and the tongue was bloody. It was truly a horrible sight.

"Come on," Wind Caller notified me. "Lichen will want to know that there is free territory."

I saw grief in his cool amber eyes. He even cared for our enemies. I felt bad for him; he never wanted anyone to get hurt.

We started to walk home but were soon interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Dad, look there are still two more wolves left!"

We looked back and saw the red-head getting out of the truck with his rifle. His dad was staring at us in disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" he said. "I thought there were only four wolves!"

They aimed their rifles. My eyes grew in horror.

"Run!" I said. "Wind Caller, run!"

We ran, dodging trees and jumping logs, the whizzing of bullets running past our ears and beside our legs. I yelped as one projectile hit the base of my tail.

"Silence!" Wind Caller yelled.

"I'm okay, it just stings. Just a bit." I answered.

"Just a bit" My comrade repeated.

After two or three minutes the gunfire stopped, even so, we kept our decision to keep running.

Wind Caller and I skidded into the den screaming and whimpering in pain. No one breathed for what seemed like ages.

"What happened?" Asked Ice, he scooted a little closer to Amery.

"Hunters. Amery. Pack. Low Wind. Shot." Wind Caller managed to gasp before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"What?" Star Gentian asked in a worried mother sort of way.

I winced in pain. "Amery's old pack, they were murdered." I said between each intake of breath.

Amery looked as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning.

"No," She said. "Teel, Kuna, and…" She gasped. "No," Amery said again. "They wouldn't. They couldn't!"

She was freaking out! "Amery, what's the matter? Why are you going zany?" Ice demanded.

"It's Berry, she had some puppies five weeks ago. You don't think that those evil men would try to kill them too. Would they?" Amery asked.

"I don't know. I wish there was a way to find out." Said Lichen as he walked in.

Puppies! Berry had puppies! Oh, wait until I get my paws on those men. Then someone's going to get hurt. But if they were still alive I could find a way to save them.

"Anyone who wants to save those puppies, follow me." I spoke up.

"No," Lichen said. "It's too dangerous, don't."

My eyes flashed. "And are you going to stop me?" I asked.

"Wow, Silence, nice change in attitude. I didn't know you cared that much. I think that bullet has gotten to her head."

"Come on Amery let's go find those puppies." I said.

She walked up to me and so did Wind Caller.

I turned around to face the remaining of our pack. "You all coming or not?" I demanded.

Ice and Star joined my little rescue team. Lichen stood there for a moment before going to stand next to Star.

"What can I say? When it comes to saving people I just can't resist." He said.

Amery led us to her old den which was beaten up and blood-stained. There were paw-prints and boot-prints everywhere. The whole place reeked of humans and gunfire, and death.

Amery looked at me and said, "You go find them, we'll keep watch for the humans if they're still here."

I nodded and put my nose to the ground and Lichen went off in the direction of the border to claim this his territory.

I slunk into the den and saw three dirty brown bundles. They were the pups. I put my nose and my heart skipped a beat. (A/R just an expression.) They were dead. They were dead from starvation. Those hunters didn't have the guts to kill them themselves, so they left nature to do their dirty work!

I was about to storm out of that den like a mad-wolf but then a new smell came to my nose. I followed it and saw the impossible. It was another pup, smaller than the others. And it was alive!

I went over to the poor thing and started licking it. It stirred weakly under my tongue.

"Mama?" It asked.

"Shhhh," I said softly. "Stay quiet."

Suddenly a short sharp bark of warning could be heard outside. It was Wind Caller, and the riflemen were back. So I picked the pup up as gently as I could and slipped out of the den.

The men were near the forest. Shooting at my friends, I slowly slipped into the darkness of the forest and walked toward our terrain.

The whole pack was safe and at home. I started running as home came into view.

Amery took one look at the pup and asked, "I thought there were four pups."

"It was already too late for them." I said.

Everyone looked downcast, even happy Amery.

"They were good pups," She said. "I wonder why the runt of the litter survived and not the others?"

"We may never know," I answered. "Now let's get this little guy cleaned up."

That night we decided that he would be my pup to take care of. I gave him meat and he would be recovering in no time! I named him Hunter. He had a brown coat with a steel-black belly, tail and muzzle. He had a slim frame and a minute white star on his chest.

That night we lay on our backs and watched the stars. Abruptly Hunter got up, pointed his nose to a star, let out his voice and started to howl in the sweet autumn air.

Lichen, Star Gentian, Wind Caller, Ice, and Amery got up too. So did I, we all pointed our noses to a star and curled our lips into a tight O. We started our chorus, voices intertwining and separating again. Then we lay back down for a good night's rest.

Silence


	6. Moving North

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

A/R this is were the real plot of the story begins; it is where they get closer to becoming human again. Isn't Hunter cute? He goes on his first hunt and lives up his name. I dedicate this chapter to Kueen Lasagna, GamerGirlGG, and Cap'n Short.

November 29, 2005-

Today I had to stay home while everyone went out hunting because Hunter was too young.

"Mama," Hunter said. "Where are they going?"

"They are going to get us food." I answered patiently.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we need food to live." I yawned.

It surprised everyone that Hunter didn't remember his old life or Berry or his starving or even his brothers and sisters.

I lay my head on my paws and before you knew it my eyes drooped and I was asleep.

When I woke up I looked around and felt there was something missing. HUNTER!

My head spun this way and that looking for my son, but he was nowhere to be found. I lifted my body, put my nose to the ground, and started following his scent out of the den around the pond and onto the forest.

Just about a mile into the woods I heard a small howling. I recognized Hunter's "helpless pup" howl. I curled my lips into a tight O and told him where I was and told my friends to help find Hunter.

He was moving. My son's howls were getting closer. I started running as fast as I could toward them.

A gunshot rang through the air of this quiet forest like a metal pole on the cement in a mime home. I suddenly ran faster than I thought I ever could to save Hunter.

I finally raced into the clearing where he was and snatched him up just an instant before a bullet pierced the ground where he was standing.

"Mama," He cried. "I'm so glad to see you. Those things keep making scary sounds." I saw he was referring to the humans.

I collided into another human and two more stepped out from behind him. I put Hunter behind my legs, though I never took my eyes off the men.

The man raised a rifle and pointed it at me. He took a shot and missed. Just as the birds flew away a flash of tan flew at the man! Wind Caller pulled the rifle away from the ugly poacher.

I pushed Hunter into the bushes and warned him not to come out, and then I joined the fight as well. Attacking one man then going after another over and over.

Finally the battle with the poachers was over, Hunter came out of the bush were I had hidden him and started licking my wounds.

"I'm sorry Mama," He said. "I just wanted to help with the hunt. You seemed to be so proud of them for bringing us food; I wanted you to be proud of me, too."

I sighed, "Its okay, honey. At least we're all safe, now let's go home."

Wind Caller looked at us, "Next time we go hunting, you two are going to be okay, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "A. I am a mature wolf with sharp teeth and claws. 2. I have human intelligence and D. Hunter knows not to run off now."

He sniffed and started loping in the direction of the den.

When we got home everyone swarmed us asking if we were okay and such forth.

"We're okay, we're okay! We're just a little shaken up!" Were our answers, Hunter scrunched up his little body and shook in his skin.

November 30, 2005-

As I lay down in the clearing next to our den, flipping my tail back and forth for Hunter to pounce on Lichen stood up.

"It's time." He said, they were going on another hunt.

But today was different. Today, as they disappeared into the forest Star Gentian turned around and said, "You, too, come on. Lichen smells a doe. A doe will be nice and easy for Hunter's first hunt."

I just stood there, mouth agape. Hunter's first hunt, it was time for him to live up to his name.

We walked through the forest nice and slow so that our pup could keep up, though he stayed at a respectful distance.

Lichen led us across a pasture, stream, and field. Finally we reached the meadow where the doe was resting. Except where a _doe_ was supposed to be resting there stood a full grown _moose. _

A moose! Hunter couldn't help take down a _moose_! Lichen must've mistaken the scents from a doe for a moose.

I growled, "A moose, a MOOSE how could you get doe from moose?"

"I don't know," he answered. "But it's food. Now let's go, move out!"

The moose must've sensed our presence because he leapt up and ran the opposite direction.

Ice was the first to pursue him, followed by Lichen, Star, Wind Caller, Amery, Me, and finally Hunter.

We chased him down. Ice jumped on his back, Amery hung on his side and little Hunter jumped onto his leg.

I ran at the giant's side and got as close to the gullet as I could before lunging at it, catching it and holding on.

The mighty beast stopped abruptly and I got thrown off course.

Amery collided into the great beast's ribcage and knocked him down. She scrambled to Ice's side and the next thing I knew Hunter was on the moose's throat ripping at it and tearing at it. Even Wind Caller had to look away.

The moose was actually pretty good, not to mention I had a sick feeling in my stomach all the way through the meal. I hardly could eat a thing as I thought how my dear little Hunter lived up to his name.

December 1, 2005-

Its finally December, we had our first snow of the year and it's nearly a foot deep!

We heard shooting early in the morning and it lasted almost an hour. We had a break for forty-five minutes before the shooting started up again.

After it was quiet for two more hours we decided it was safe to go hunting. On our way we saw dead squirrels, rabbits, and foxes. All were killed by bullets.

After dragging them all home Star asked, "I wonder what happened to these guys."

"I don't know Star, I truly don't know." Lichen answered.

Later-

The shooting has started up again. I wonder what is going on in the woodland. Everything is so quiet, and cannon fire has joined the sound of rifles and automatic machine guns.

Hunter and I went to go see what it was. We saw a big, dusty meadow with the American flag on one side and on another side a flag I did not recognize.

"The humans are fighting." Hunter told me. "I don't think that they've done this before, have they Mama?"

"No, dear, they haven't. Not while I've been alive." I answered morosely.

My greatest fears have been confirmed. There is a war in Minnesota.

December 2, 2005-

We woke up every hour or so to the sound of gunfire. The cannons were roaring louder and firing more often than usual.

Hunter nudged my belly, "Mama, what is that louder sound, the one that fires less often?"

"Those are cannons. Each time a cannon shell fires a life ends, one of the great tragedies in life is war. It is a terrible thing, absolutely terrible!" I responded, my heart sinking with every word.

Everyone rised to meet the early morning. We slunk into the forest and dragged all the dead animals back to the den. Then, when we decided that the war's death toll wasn't enough, we killed a couple of hares.

After breakfast we crossed our border into Amery's region of the terrain. Lichen and Ice started setting up some little area in the old den.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Ice looked at me and grinned, "We're setting up a safety zone, just in case the war gets too close to our den." He replied.

I started chewing on a moose's thigh bone. Unexpectedly it was gone and I saw a fuzzy, brown pup making off with it. I let Hunter have the bone. Then he started dragging it all over the place, showing off his prize. That silly pup just makes me laugh!

We arrived back home shortly and ate lunch. Star Gentian walked up to me and said, "This war is getting closer. Amery looked into someone's window the other day when they were watching the news and it said that this it is going south. It is coming to us, Lichen told me we would probably have to move north. You know, as not to get involved, or worse, killed. We're going out tomorrow, get ready for some excitement." And she walked away.

Tomorrow, the word echoed through my head like death. Why did this war have to start, Saint Ann? O jej! Please, why did this have to happen to me!

Silence

December 3, 2005-

Lichen told the rest of the pack that we were moving north now. Everyone was staring, Amery nearly fainted. She had never been away from northern Minnesota before. Going north meant going to Canada or even Alaska if the war was that large.

As we ran north the shooting stopped and the cannons ceased fire. We took this as our ticket out of here and started going around the battlefield.

We traveled for almost a mile and I am too tired to say anymore.

Silence

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/R I now have a partner in writing. She is my cousin and she just came down from the mountains and is a wonderful writer. She won't be helping on this story but we will be working together on this story's sequel. Her name is Kahli-Amber so look for her stories around 


	7. Captured

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

December 3, 2005-

Later

We have been running all day and even we, the wolves are beginning to get tired. We wolves, who can run nearly fifty miles a day, are tired and panting.

Regardless, Lichen led us on. We were forced to keep running; Amery and Hunter got tired first because they were the oldest and the youngest.

Everyone was drained tired, and all the cause of ten hours of running. I was in a livid mood, even my sudden patience didn't get by.

"Lichen, how much longer do we have to keep running?" I said, short of breath.

"Until we find a cave that is big enough." He snarled back.

We had passed several caves already on the bleak wilderness of Canada, but none had been big enough.

I looked back at Hunter; he was about three feet behind everyone with Amery. He was going too slow and would never make it to another one of the small caves.

He stopped, Amery stopped and I stopped. They were too tired and so was I, the rest of the pack stopped moving, too.

Lichen signaled us to keep running but I lay down next to Hunter and started cleaning his small face.

We had obviously won the battle for rest because our leader lay down and ordered everyone to sleep.

We were all asleep in a second, we were so dead beat.

After the catnap everyone was full of energy. I was so full of life I was looking forward to running to get all the energy out.

Swiftly, Wind Caller passed me, looking excited.

"Ice found a cave! Ice found a cave! We don't have to run anymore!" He shouted all hyper.

We had found a cave, no more running. It was a relief, yet I was still lively and had to run.

"Is there any running involved?" I asked, trying to sound as if I didn't want to run.

"Sorry, Silence, but there is a little running involved, we have to go through a forest and there it is." He responded.

That meant Wind Caller was wrong.

So we set out up north and I ran and ran until I got in front of even Lichen, he growled to set me straight and I let him take the lead again.

We ran through reeds and swamps, splashed over a stream, and jumped over mounds and rises. Finally, after tireless running got to the end of the forest.

There stood the most beautiful sight I thought I would ever see, a lovely, large, den, big enough for everyone plus two.

A growl came from deep within the cave and made the hair on my neck rise. Two reddish eyes glowed from the cavernous den. We backed slowly out of our new home.

Suddenly, the lynx leapt and started running toward us, I wondered why she was doing this, a lynx would only attack us if she had something to protect.

As we scattered I could just see three pieces of meat. She had food.

"She has meat," I told the others. "The lynx feels in jeopardy. We should just back away slowly."

"No," Lichen ordered. "Hold out, let's see what her first move will be."

The vicious lynx looked about at each of us. I felt the stone-hard gaze upon my soul and shivered.

The lynx bounded at Hunter, the youngest and the most vulnerable.

I found myself, out of pure instinct, flying in front of my adopted son and taking the wild cat's blow, full force.

I scratched at her face and when she gave an ear breaking roar I knew I had hit my mark.

The rest of my friends had joined the fight by now, Wind Caller was on the cat's neck, Ice was hanging on her leg, Star Gentian was tearing at one side then another and then another. Lichen was looking for a spot to latch on and tear at, Amery was pulling at the lynx's tail, and Hunter and I were scratching at her face.

Finally, the lynx shook free and ran the other way; we knew that this was a sign of defeat. She had truly surrendered. Everyone was happy that we won. We knew the only law of the Wild: Kill or be killed.

Silence

December 4, 2005-

Everyone has noticed the way that Lichen and Star have been getting closer and more kindly toward each other. They would lick each other and our Leader would always make room for Star at the front of the line.

They would talk privately to each other so low that no one could hear. Unfortunately neither Wind Caller nor Amery could tell us what is going on.

Our new home has a guilty feeling to it; I guess it is because we had to make another animal homeless to get it.

We walked along a small path through the forest to investigate a suspicious sound we had heard.

Unexpectedly our Leader disappeared from sight; he seemed to go right through the ground, next Star went then I had a sinking feeling and the next thing you know I was on the floor, underground; Lichen and Star were next to me. They had the same look on their faces as I did and were obviously in shock.

Before I could blink Wind Caller, Ice, Amery, and Hunter were down here. Everyone cuddled up with a partner and went to sleep, hoping it was all a dream.

Silence

Later-

This is evidently not a dream; no one knows how long we had slept but intuition told me about a day.

"Mama, what is happening?" Hunter said with fear in his voice.

"I don't know," I replied. "I really don't know."

He sighed and laid his head against my belly and slept.

I closed my eyes for an instant and for a moment I could swear I could hear an awful squeal against the ice. When I regained consciousness I realized that the awful sound was real.

Two men looked into the hole, they both smiled.

"Looks like we got a bite eh, Bob?" The blonde said.

"Ya is sher roit." Said Bob happily. "Thays do, Donny."

I started growling and decided to never stop until they let us go. Bob and Donny cut a rope and we flew straight up in a net.

"Why, Bob, these aren't dogs, by the sons of Scotland, they're wolves. Still as far as I go they will do." Said Donny with great enthusiasm.

They put us into the back of a large truck and stuck us into a tiny crate.

Memories flooded my mind: Adonis, Titans Tower, and the way we used to look, the time where we did not have to hunt for food and warded off enemies with our powers.

But unfortunately those good memories seemed distant and dim, I had the memory of a wolf now and a wolf did not need to remember things from two or three weeks ago.

Everyone had given up hope and was down on their bellies with their tails between their legs like sniveling dogs.

After about five hours Amery sighted something through a crack in the crate. She said that it looked like a human house except it was bigger and made of stone and logs.

As Ice looked out the crack he stopped breathing and stumbled over his own feet.

"They're taking us to Fort Canada (A/N I know it sounds stupid.) That is the oldest fort known to date!" He gasped.

Why are they taking us there? I wondered with astonishment.

"Why do they want dogs?" I demanded. "Or in our case, wolves?"

He was silent for a moment, and then finally said, "I didn't know if it was true, but I heard something about a gold rush here. It's an opportunity for humans to get rich; they trade for goods that they can sell for money. They trade dogs; Bob and Donny must have wanted to capture wild huskies to trade for gold." Then he was silent again.

Lichen went over to Ice to interrogate him, Star went to talk to Amery, and I tried to comfort Hunter and Wind Caller.

I looked through a crack in the crate and watched the fort like doom. I never took my eyes off of it.

As we pulled into the old building I wondered what I would become.

Or what would become of me.

Silence

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N I got the whole plot comin' together in this chappie. You will really like it, it will be really cool. The upcoming chapter will include getting bought, mail dogs, a battle, a snow storm and an oil field.

Sincerely,

Cali-Kateri


	8. Aboard The Getaway

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

A/N Okey-dokey where the heck do I start? Oh yeah!

December 5, 2005-

All night last night I was up thinking of what I could have done to prevent all these happenings. I could have gnawed the net that was holding us captive; when they unloaded us from the car I should have attacked them.

But now we were stuck in individual cages on a stage, being auctioned off.

Lichen and Ice had already been bought by one man. Wind Caller was up on the stage being auctioned with the leading price of thirty pounds of gold.

"Forty pounds of gold!" said the man that had bought Lichen and Ice. "And fifty pounds more for the lot!"

"Make it one hundred more and you have got yourself a deal!" yelled Bob with great pleasure.

"One hundred and forty in total it is." Said the man, named Jacques (A/N that is pronounced "Jock")

"Sold!" announced Donny.

After that Bob and Donny lifted us up and brought us over to Jacques. He looked at us and inspected us while Bob went to auction other dogs.

Jacques looked at our eyes and ears and inspected our paws before giving Donny a bag of gold. We growled through our cold, iron muzzles.

Jacques loaded us onto a large automobile with three other dogs named, Frog, Soldier, and Beaver. He started grumbling about how off course he was for something then started out of the fort into the great Wild.

Silence

Later-

We have been traveling for almost two hours. Everyone is asleep and wishing that they never got caught, wishing that they had never investigated the strange sound in the woods.

Jacques pulled in to a large building with many other cars in it and jerked to a halt. Everyone woke up and looked around with shock.

He opened the back of the truck and pulled me out.

"Hi, Wolf, welcome to your new job and welcome to _The Getaway_." He said.

I looked about my surroundings; we were next to a giant steamship!

Our new owner raped his knuckles against the cage, Hunter cuddled closer to me.

"Hey Pup!" He said. "You look a little small to be five months old." (A/N Just ignore what I said in earlier chapters. He IS five months old!)

Jacques loaded Wind Caller, Hunter and I onto a large cart and gave us to a tall girl with brown curls who drove us onto a steep ramp.

As we entered the steamship I saw beautiful spiral stairs and golden railings. Lush red carpets with blue flowers and a crystal chandelier, this was an awfully fancy steamship.

The girl drove us through a door, and it was giant bedroom. We saw a kitchen and two more bedrooms attached to it.

Just as the young lady was leaving Jacques entered with the rest of our friends.

"Silence, Wind Caller, Hunter, we thought we would never see you again!" Said Star Gentian happily.

The other wolves, Frog, Soldier, and Beaver just turned away and didn't say a thing.

Jacques unpacked all his possessions and then sat down on the bed beside us.

"We'll start your training tomorrow. First I will get everyone used to the harness, and then you'll start running in the traces." He said.

I hope that we will be okay. O jej! Life is just so hard to predict!

Silence

December 6, 2005-

When we woke up today, Jacques wasn't there, but breakfast was out in front of us and we were famished! Bob and Donny hadn't fed us at all while we were with them.

When our new owner returned he had a bundle of leather straps in his arms. Probably our traces; and they didn't look very comfortable.

"All right dogs, these are your new harnesses and you'll need them if you're going to be mail dogs!" he said. "That is an important job, carrying the mail. Lots of people need to know what is going on."

I wondered where he would be planning to train us. On a steamship spare room would be hard to find, especially with such a small space for miscellaneous activities.

Jacques and the girl brought us through the halls and down the elevator. The door opened and we were standing in the middle of a valley around the ship's starboard side.

The young woman, Jacques' partner, Elainah, opened my cage door and pulled me out. Naturally, Hunter followed. She put me down inside four metal cuffs that held my legs fast.

Next she put down the rest of us inside the cuffs with Frog at the lead, Star and Lichen in second, Wind Caller and I in third, Ice and Amery in fourth, Soldier and Beaver in fifth and Hunter in a large sleigh behind everyone.

Elainah attached the traces to us and fixed them to the sleigh.

Then Jacques pushed a button and the cuffs disappeared, we were standing attached to our traces, ready to run any way that we pleased.

The two humans cracked a whip and we were sent sprawling all over the floor from running left and right.

Jacques rubbed his temples, "Oh, boy. This could take a while." He said.

So we worked for the next five hours, we learned "Gee" as left (A/N or it may be right, I don't quite remember) and "Haw" as right, "Hut" was go.

Finally, everyone was loaded back into their cages and brought back to the room where we fell into an uneasy sleep.

Silence

December 11, 2005-

We have been on this ship for six days now, each day we wake up and go to the outdoor gym to train. Jacques and Elainah push us long and hard each day and we only receive a pound of salmon to last until the next morning.

Today, however, our owner didn't wake us up bright and early the way he does every day, he let everyone sleep in.

When we did awake Jacques and Elainah had all their things packed and their suitcases were on the racks of one of the four carts. Three wolves to a cart with one left over for the 'cases.

We had learned to be kind while our humans loaded us into the cages (We had recently been allowed to sleep in the access bedroom.) Then they rolled us down the hallway and stopped by a giant window.

When I looked out the glass skylight, I saw that the ship had stopped moving and we were parked next to an undersized seaside port, and everything was absolutely covered in snow!

Silence

Later-

We got off the ship and got hitched to the sleigh. Jacques stacked the 'cases in the large wooden vehicle, led Elainah on top of them, and cracked the whip.

"Hut!" He said, we started running and pulling the heavy cart was harder than I could ever imagine.

For a while we dragged the sleigh until Jacques finally told us to stop. He set us free from the terrible traces and retired to his tent.

He had set us free, he trusted us to stay within the camp grounds. I am glad that he does this; with how beat we were I am not sure we could have run off anyway.

For the long ship ride here, (We were in Newfoundland.)

Frog and Lichen have had a mental battle for leadership. Now, with our harnesses undone, everyone sensed that they were about to make the battle physical.

"Let's get this over with!" Frog growled in his deep voice.

We all walked to a small vale bathed in the silver moonlight. All of us wolves went to a small rise, Frog and Lichen stood at the top while everybody else waited impatiently at the bottom.

The two enemies circled each other with teeth bared and hackles raised; it seems that everyone except those two could get along.

Without warning, Frog bounded his great body at our Leader; he grabbed his ruff and pulled him down before poor Lichen could react.

Lichen sank his teeth into Frog's leg and listened to the appalling shriek that had come from his enemy.

We all watched from the sidelines helplessly. They were killing each other and there was nothing we could do about it. Star Gentian wouldn't and couldn't look at it, it was too horrible.

Our Leader and Frog jumped up and started scratching each other. Whines and yelps could be heard from the bottom of the incline. It was a fight to the death; no one would rest until the other was dead.

Ears laid back, the two leaders that had fought so brutally stopped; waiting for the other to attack.

And for that odd moment the air seemed to freeze in its place to watch the battle. The determined eyes gleamed in the still midnight air.

Lichen ran at Frog, snow flying up behind him. He attacked like a whirlwind; slashing and clawing at his enemy intensely.

Lichen's paw flew back near his head and pervaded at Frog's tender throat.

Frog tried to leap out of the way, but to do this he lowered his head, Lichen's paw hit the side of his head.

Frog gave a piercing scream that no one had ever heard the like. Our Leader's claws had penetrated his eye; Frog would never be able to see right again.

Jacques and Elainah came running over the hill to see what the ruckus was about; Frog on the ground, whimpering like an idiot, and Lichen, above him, blood on his paws, greeted their eyes.

Elainah gasped. Jacques ran over to Frog. "He'll be okay, but we'll have to sell him, seems that he's not fit for running." Our owner said solemnly.

Then he came over to me, he gently shook me to and fro as a sign of affection, "What are we going to do Wolf?" He asked. "What are we going to do?"

Silence

December 12, 2005-

Jacques loaded the sleigh up with the mail and a sick Frog before harnessing all the wolves.

"Hut!" He shouted. We ran and pulled hard but we couldn't move the sleigh. Our owner pushed us harder with the whip; the cracking grew more frequent and much louder. But the rudders were frozen tight to the ice.

"Come on, wolves, hut!" Jacques called. But he soon realized the problem with the rudders and said he was sorry.

It took a while for our owner to get the ply and pry the sleigh off the ice, and then he hopped back on the toboggan and cracked the whip.

We started running easier than before, thank goodness, and in no time we could see city lights. I didn't want to go, I didn't like cities; the lights shone in my face and the sounds were deafening.

But Jacques led us on; we were forced to go onward, everyone else seemed so excited about seeing a city for the first time in quite a while.

As we approached the blinding light I found that it wasn't a city light; it was a spotlight!

Men and women greeted us with happy cheers of joy. They must not have gotten mail very often. We were heroes for bringing the news of the world.

A man pushed his way through the crowd and stepped up to Jacques, they shook hands and the man took the mail bag to send out the mail.

"Vinson," he shouted.

A broad-shouldered man and a pretty little woman with four rowdy kids stepped forward to receive a bunch of letters and magazines.

After all of the names had been called Jacques fed us, set us free, and let us romp and play at the end of long ropes.

Then all of the children in the small town came to play with us and pet us and pull our ears and everything. But every time their little hands descended upon my face I gave a deep, loud, growl. The only human allowed to pet me was Jacques, and sometimes not even him. The only child I permitted myself to romp with was Hunter.

So the children stayed away from me, they stayed away from Hunter since I would not allow it, and Lichen was battle-scarred and seemingly looked scary, so they stayed away from him, too.

Silence

December 13, 2005-

Early in the morning Elainahtook Frog to his new home; a cozy place for older and weaker dogs that had been wasted away in their youth.

Then Jacques piled the tarpaulin bags of mail and return letters.

Then we set after the trail, early enough to get a good head start.

After about five miles down the rocky trail the clouds grew dark and ominous. The winds roared and hail hit my back and pinched my skin.

That was all the warning that we got before snow started to fall heavily. We couldn't see a thing but received no order to stop so we kept going.

Heads down, we made our way through the crowd of snowflakes and sleet and hail. We were cold and icy; ice built up on our harness and dragged us down. To make things worse Amery couldn't move because the wind was pushing her back so the whole team suffered.

The snow was smothering me; I couldn't breathe. The ice stuck to my lashes and glued my eyes together.

Lichen and Star stopped; their team could no longer stand the conditions. Jacques tried to get us going, but the crack of the whip was drowned out in the howling of the wind.

"Jacques!" Elainah yelled. "The dogs won't move; they're freezing!"

Jacques accepted the news without complaint, he set up a camp and piled rocks on top of one another to block out the wind, and then he told us to rest.

We sat down in a big clump to conserve body heat, and then we slept; the wind and beating of the hail our lullaby.

Silence

A/N Thank you to all reviewers. Alright, I didn't get to include the oil field in this one because I didn't have time. And now I can't spell "because" right! So I'll get the oil field in any time a chapter isn't long enough.

Cali-Kateri

Oh, and I'm working on Raven (or Silence)'s OOC problem, so that is why she was a little bit of a pill.


	9. Back to the Wild

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

A/N Okay ya'll, this is a little Christmas present for everyone. Yes, I know that I have been pretty dormant lately, but obviously CK is back! Yeah! Well, ciao! Ovua

December 14, 2005-

When we woke up this morning the storm had been reduced to a small snow fall. The hail was gone and the forceful balls of ice-like snow were now little flurries.

I got up on the wrong side today so I walked to the creek single and pushed away anyone that bothered me.

On my way to the creek I overheard Jacques and Elainah talking.

"That pup is getting in the way of things; I have no idea why I bought him!" Jacques exclaimed.

Elainah looked at him full and said, "Listen, if I'm going away why doesn't he come with me. Don't leave him out in the Wild to die. Besides, his mother can come see him every time you stop by."

"Alright," Jacques said. "You've got a deal, Elainah."

I just stood there; lost in thoughts. They were going to take Hunter away; we had to get out of here. Before you know it they would sell Wind Caller, then Amery, then everyone else. I would be left with no one.

I turned on a dime and headed back to camp, we had to leave now; before it was too late.

I skimmed into camp, the worst look of hatred on my face. I saw the others lined up; getting ready for their harnesses.

"What's wrong, Silence?" Wind Caller asked.

I growled, "The humans are going to sell Hunter. Elainah is going away and she is taking him with her." I couldn't stop growling. I hated those humans, I hated them.

"Well," Lichen said. "Looks like we have to get out of here, Jacques don't like puppies very much; I hear him saying mean things about them every night in his sleep."

He looked at all of us. "Come," He said. "Move out."

Everyone except Beaver and Soldier went. They weren't part of our pack, besides, even mean humans needed to get home.

I picked up Hunter's cage and set out after my packmates, only looking back once to see the old camp one last time.

Silence

Later-

We must've run at least ten miles before resting. I am glad to be away from that awful place, glad to be wild and free.

But I positively stunk of humans! They got their germs all over me; and as soon as I got to the creek I rolled around trying to get the horrible aroma off me.

"Silence isn't in a good mood; she hasn't been this way since, well, since we were humans." Wind Caller told Lichen, he was obviously concerned.

"I am fine," I growled, Wind Caller looked surprised, I was not supposed to hear that.

I calmed down; my hatred for Jacques went from boiling to a simmer.

Later-

I have been grumpy all day and now no one will come within five feet of me.

We walked and walked until we were tired and our legs were numb.

The pack slept for a while, but after what seemed like ages, I awoke to the strangest sound. It sounded like a small whimpering. I thought it was only my sleeping mind, and went back to sleep.

As soon as I closed my eyes the sound came through to my ears. I lifted my head and it sounded again; a small whine and it sounded kind of like a cry.

I walked over to the pack (Who was on the other side of the ten-foot clearing) and nudged them all.

Ice lifted his head first, "What's wrong, Silence? You come to beat up someone?"

I stared at him evilly; the nap had calmed me down and settled my anger. Now I was upset again.

"What's wrong you dimwit! You ruined my nap!" This was Wind Caller, of course.

"Listen!" I commanded. The whimpering rang out; weaker, but at least we could hear it.

Hunter shivered absentmindedly, "What is it? It sounds weird."

"I'll go check it out." I volunteered.

I loped across the field and climbed on the rocks above the trees; all the time getting closer to the strange sound.

I started running; I was that close! Fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet, two.

The rocks ended in a rounded drop. I could climb down, but I was looking at the bottom, not up.

"Mommy!" A small voice cried. I looked at a corner of the fissure and saw the saddest site: a little girl that was no older than three.

Her clothes were tattered and worn, her blonde pigtails and face were cloaked with dirt, dark tear stains were running down to her cheeks, and her small voice was hoarse from calling endlessly for help.

I walked over to her and she started flailing. Hunter and Wind Caller came over the hill. The child's eyes grew wide and she gave up hope of getting out alive and only cowered in fear.

"My gosh, it's only a kid!" Wind Caller exclaimed.

Just then a call came through the woods; echoing off the trees, "Leslie, Leslie where are you!" It was a search party for the girl.

A bark arose from my throat, and it wasn't a normal wolf bark. Wolves will bark only occasionally, but I barked again and again like some rabid dog.

Through my yelps I could hear voices and cries of hope.

"What is that?"

"It sounds like a dog!"

"Maybe it found Leslie!"

"Oh, my baby! Leslie, we're coming honey! Hold on!"

I continued barking until about a dozen people came over the hill and started squealing with delight.

"Daddy!"

"Leslie!"

"Oh, honey, baby,"

"Mommy!"

The mother broke down crying tears of pleasure (A/N now I am crying. Sniffle!) And the father went around squeezing everybody.

One of the scouts came over to the three of us. She hugged us and told us how much we would be praised for doing this.

Leslie ran over to me, "Mommy, Daddy, this puppy saved me! Oh, she is so cute, can we keep her?"

The parents exchanged worried looks, then the mother reached out her hand and started to pet me.

"Well, I guess, they seem friendly." The father announced. "Okay, if the scout says we can." He looked at the scout.

"Well, they ARE wolves and you should probably not. But these wolves seem almost tame. If you give them the proper training you can keep them. There have been many records of tame wolves kept as domestic pets."

So the people loaded us up in a cart near the road and I waited for the rest of the guys to show up. (The rapid barking also told them to meet me here)

Just as the pack appeared on the rocks the truck started moving quickly the other way. The guys ran their hardest and moved their legs as quickly as they could. Wind Caller, Hunter, and I pounded on the plastic that kept us hostage.

"No," I said. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" And I howled one of the saddest howls that you would catch me howl.

Then I screamed and clawed at the plastic; tearing it and ripping the crud out of it.

Hunter and Wind Caller stared in amazement as I ripped a big hole in the side of the truck.

I grabbed the pup by the scruff and stood gallantly at the tear.

"We have to jump," My voice sounded unusually desperate.

Wind Caller cowered, "But we'll be killed!" He said.

I gave the wolf a nasty look, "You scared?" I asked. "You would rather go miles away from our friends and chance to go back than stay with the pack and take the chance to be human again!" My voice lowered to a whisper so Hunter wouldn't hear.

Wind Caller ran in the direction of the hole and jumped, of course, I was right behind him.

As soon as I jumped, the cool wind whipped my tired face and cooled me. We landed easily in a patch of horsetails and water lilies.

Hunter stumbled lazily to his feet, "Are we still in America?"

"Yes!"

"Still no sign of the guys, they must have stopped looking." Wind Caller gave me a bad look.

"Listen, I know you blame me for getting you two tangled up in this mess, but it wasn't completely my fault." I detested.

"Whatever,"

At that moment I felt downright filthy. I had dragged them away from safety; away from the pack.

Hunter shied away, he had never seen Wind Caller and I fight before, and now he was scared.

I walked over to him, "Hush, its okay now, we won't argue anymore. Now come on, it could be a long walk to find the others."

And I pointed my nose to a rising star and howled; I told all who listened of how we found a lost child and brought her home. I told them how we got captured and how the guilt now blessed my shoulders. And finally, I told them how we needed to get home.

"Guys, if it is you," I howled. "Please answer us, we are alone and scared. Please, help us."

I stopped howling but received no reply.

I got angry, "We have to find them, come, and we'll travel on the side of the road." Hunter looked like any terrified child. "Be brave," I said, rather fiercely. "Don't be a coward, it will never get you anywhere in life."

He started walking and we followed behind him, with hope in our hearts and determination on our minds.

We had to find them, we had to.

We'll see them soon, I told myself. We have to, we always do.

Little did I know I was dead wrong.


	10. Without Hunter

Wolf Titans

By: Cali-Kateri

A/N Dedicated to my new friends Carrot the LuvMachine and Kahli-Amber. Love you guys!

December 15, 2005-

We have been traveling for a day nonstop, it was nighttime and it would soon be morning. For a while we had the pack's trail, but it was old and hard to follow, eventually, we lost them.

So Wind Caller, Hunter and I set out after their direction. It was long and tiring. After about three hours I had to carry Hunter.

"This pup is getting too old to be carried." I said.

"But I'm tired," Hunter complained. "And besides, it is your job to carry me."

I rolled my eyes, sure, I thought.

Wind Caller jumped in front of me, "Okay, I give, where are we?"

"We are somewhere near Quebec." I answered.

He sighed, "I just want to go home. Howl again, someone has got to reply."

I looked into those amber eyes and saw, not the Wind Caller that I knew, but a frightened child. He was scared; he thought that we would die here, where no one would be able to find us.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes, too, because he looked at me oddly and stepped out of the way.

I put Hunter down, since there were no stars, I merely threw back my head and sang to the sinking moon, asking if anyone had seen our friends.

I waited for a moment; it looked like no one had seen them. They couldn't have been near either, for they would've given a response to my frantic searching.

Just as I'd given up hope, a cry reached my ears.

"We can help you," It said. "We are by the river, meet us there."

Wind Caller's ears turned back against his head. He was happy, and I swear he wagged his tail once or twice as we made our way toward the river.

All the way there I wondered where I had heard that familiar howl before. It wasn't one of the pack's howls, but all that I knew was that I had heard it recently.

About two minutes from the waterway we slowed, ready for an attack. I scampered down the bank, and howled, a reply turned to me from down south.

"It sounds familiar," Hunter said. "I think that I heard it before."

Then we carelessly made our way down the brook. Soon two figures came into view, shadowed by the rising sun.

"Beaver, Soldier! You're here, you're here!" Wind Caller seemed excited.

He was right, the two gray wolves that were on our sled team were right in front of us.

Hunter ran over to Beaver (Whom he had become great friends with) and they started rolling around in the dirt.

"Silence, I am so glad that you are back! Same to you Wind Caller," Soldier acknowledged me greatly (And had somewhat of a crush on me)

I smiled, "You, too, Soldier, I am glad that you answered our call. You said you could help us?" I looked at him up and down, as if expecting nothing.

His eyes widened, "Err…yeah, they went across the river three hours ago. We wondered where you three were, but they didn't seem to want to talk about it."

Beaver sat up, "Lichen even threatened to attack us."

"They must be really upset." I said. "Did anyone else say anything?"

"Well, Amery told me to watch you if we found you guys. We better do what she says. We were behind her on the sleigh team and she has a bit of a temper." Soldier stated.

I flicked some fur out of my eyes, "We better get going then."

The two new wolves walked to a shallow part of the waterway and dove into the water. Wind Caller and I went after him.

We got to the other side of the river without any problems; I looked back and saw Hunter looked nervously at the water; he was still on the other side.

"Come on, Hunter, let's go!" I said.

He just shook his head and ran off after the river, "I'll find some stepping stones."

"Hunter," I said. "Hunter, come back!"

I ran along the opposite side of the river that my pup was on, yelling his name.

Finally he came upon some small boulders in the river that were held in place by the mud at the bottom of the waterway. At the end was a rotted log leading up to the bank.

"Here is a good spot to cross." He said.

"Hunter, don't!" Beaver hollered.

"That log isn't safe!" Soldier bellowed.

But Hunter didn't hear them; he went jumping along each rock carelessly, without any concern or worry.

All I heard was a 'splash' as the log broke and Hunter fell into the river.

He was swept away in the fast waters; the soft stream-like pull of it grew to harsh rapids. We ran alongside him, never getting nearer or farther.

Soldier jumped into the water after him and attempted to catch him. The waterfall was in sight now, Soldier never even got close.

Wind Caller, Beaver, Soldier, and I heard nothing as Hunter disappeared over the drop. I stopped abruptly, not able to take another step. The guys came over to me and tried to comfort me, I don't think I heard a single word that they said.

Silence

December 17, 2005-

We have all been searching for days now but have not seen a single trace of Hunter. It seems that I will never see him again.

We decided that he could not have survived that fall and we should move on. I looked back one last time at my son's watery grave.

The guys and I have been following our pack's refreshed trail along the river. Together we were able to find the scent and track it. We have been doing so for hours and no one is smiling and we walk in silence.

Wind Caller, who leads this newly formed pack, stopped and put his ears up, laid his head low and his hackles rose.

"What's the matter?" I asked with caution in my voice.

"We have company," He answered. "And it doesn't smell friendly."

The birds didn't fly away, nor give us any warning of danger, so with that we continued on.

We walked on in single file; all the while getting closer to an unknown destination. As we went I swear I could smell that dirty weasel, Adonis.

Sometimes an animal or two would get scared and run but we were wolves, what do you expect?

All the time I kept my head down and whimpered, I still missed Hunter and many times I thought of what he would've said about the quietness. But if he was here it would not have been quiet.

So I tried to enjoy the fresh morning air around me, I tried and tried but nothing was really the same as before (Do I really have to remind you of the reason?)

We stopped about seven miles from the waterfall to rest. To pass the time I tried to remember poems, and if anyone bothered me, well, let's just say they went back over to their designated spot quickly. Good thing that didn't happen very often.

While we were there and asleep, I hadn't realized how vulnerable we were. I thought that I could smell Adonis again, I tried to remind myself that I must be dreaming, and that Adonis was back in Jump City, probably wreaking havoc.

But thinking of what we could not stop gave me a headache, so I went to the river (Which was now a creek) to roll around and clear my troubled mind.

I have been in a depression ever since the waterfall, I will not listen to Wind Caller, Beaver, or Soldier, and when they attempt to tell me something, I hardly hear a thing that they say.

I guess it was this that let my guard down; if it was something else I didn't know. But as I dunked my head in up to my eyes, I heard a sound, it was firing tranquilizers.

PUTT, one for Wind Caller, PUTT, one for Soldier, PUTT, one for Beaver, PUTT, one for me. The guys didn't feel anything because they were already asleep, but I had that familiar feeling of drowsiness before I fell face-first, into the icy water.

Silence

One day in December-

The tranquilizer darts were on extra-strength, because we were out for quite a while. We find ourselves once again captured, I don't even know what day it is, but Beaver overheard the drivers on the truck we are on say that we were out for quite a couple of days.

Now I am not the only one that is silent, everybody is thinking. But about what I don't know, we are traveling now, waiting to realize our new fate.

Silence

Yet another day in December-

We are still traveling

Silence

December 21, 2005-

Now we are making progress. Today the truck stopped, the rest of my new pack expected it to be another gas stop. But we soon heard men giving orders and other dogs barking, and we knew this was no gas station.

After twenty minutes or so of yapping and shouting, the back door to the truck opened and people stepped back, afraid of the wild we brought with us.

Sixteen young men stepped forward and walked toward us, I saw that we were unleashed and there was no one guarding the sides of the trucks. My chance for freedom was right in front of me; I just had to plan it out.

I jumped in front of my companions and guarded them; since I was much taller at height, andwidth than weight I was able to do it easily.

My plan was to distract them while the others ran for safety, then I would run as fast as I could out of there.

But I hadn't predicted the humans' every move; three people came out from behind us and grabbed each of the boys. One nearly got me, but I ran out of his reach and ran toward the sixteen young men.

I was going so fast I would run right past them, but one person had quick reflexes and just as I went by him, he put a net/cage in front of my face. Then he slid down the door and just like that I was captured.

After discussing matters with a group of uniformed individuals, we were put in separate kennels; thankfully they were all right next to each other.

I can hear the uniformed folks talking about inspecting us tomorrow, now I am wondering whether we are going to die here or ever see my beloved home or friends again.

Silence

A/N Nice chapter? And of you are worried about the rest of the old pack; they'll be back…eventually.

If you have any other worries (Besides Hunter, don't even THINK of bringing up that subject!)tell me. Merry Christmas!

Hugs and Kisses

CK


	11. The Familiar Scent

Wolf Titans

By: Revenescence

A/N Heyah peeps, what up? Just want to tell you thank you for all the reviews (Those who did review) All I want to say is…

I dedicate this chapter to: Serethena, and all the people who reviewed for the first time. Ya'll rock!

On with the story!

December 22, 2005-

Today we were led out of our cages and out of the over-crowded kennel. Not without a fight of course, it took about twenty minutes just for the uniformed people to get muzzles on Wind Caller and I. Two others got Beaver and Soldier, but it only took them ten (Minutes I mean)

Now we are being led, or dragged really, through a forest, to a place that I have yet to become aware of. I was really the one putting up a fight, they got a muzzle on Wind Caller and from then on he was quiet. The boy holding me had to be no older than twelve, after a while, I stopped, too.

We walked and enjoyed the ticklish feeling of the pine needles. Somehow finding time in between the walking to enjoy the fresh air, I kept expecting it to smell the way it has for the past month or two; of dirt and evergreen and unwashed animals, but it kept smelling like dust, humans, dogs, sweat, ladies' perfume, men's' cologne, and lather.

Pretty soon we came upon a white-washed fence that Wind Caller's keeper (I heard his name was David) led us across and after a while we came upon a small opening that was just big enough for the humans to fit through. David led us into it, now the only things that I could smell were the dust, humans, lather, and old, creaky, leather. Not pleasant at all.

But I was so winded up with smells that I didn't notice the man coming toward us. With him he had gear, stopwatches, tape measure rolls, and small scales in his arms. And four sleds were dragging behind him.

The man and David shook hands.

"Hey Perry,"

"Hey David,"

Then Perry looked at the boys' keepers, "Hey, Bob, Terrace," Then he looked at the little boy holding me. "Stephen,"

"Hey," They all shouted back.

"So, you got all the stuff?" Stephen asked.

Perry looked at all of us, when his gaze was brought to me, he stopped and smiled, "Let's have this little Sheila here, why don't we?"

Stephen handed me over with pleasure, "Sure, take the rebel."

Perry just laughed and tied me up at a nearby post and pulled out the tape measure, "If she's that hard, we'll train her till she breaks." He said with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

Wind Caller looked at me, "Better behave Silence, 'Train her till she breaks.' Doesn't sound good at all if you ask me." Then the boys had a laughing party.

I growled at them, Perry yanked on my leash, "Quiet, Dog!"

"I'm a wolf!" I said, but Perry couldn't hear me, he was busy measuring my shoulders, he couldn't understand me anyway, I was just a 'dumb dog'

Finally, he put the tape up and wrote on a clipboard, "This here is a god of a dog! She is nearly two and-a-half feet at the hackles, and almost five feet around the tail-to-muzzle."

Then he turned to Stephen, who was stroking my back, "You, boy, put that there gear on Wolf, won't you." Perry was going about the naming business like crazy. Wolf? Please!

Even Stephen looked at him oddly; he and I were probably thinking the same thing: Someone has got to fire that man or I will go absolutely crazy, nuts, bonkers, whatever!

After five or ten minutes I was in the gear: a hard blanket, (Like the kind that racer horses wear) a band around my waist that hooked up to the bridle-like halter on my head that was hooked up to a leash that was attached to one of the larger sleds. A steel-rope bit was in my mouth, Stephen jammed it in-between the teeth that were spread out farther apart.

Wind Caller, Beaver, and Soldier were also put in gear. Whatever we were doing, there had to be all of us, Stephen gave me a little prep talk while the boys were measured and put in the gear.

Then Perry held one of the silver stopwatches in his hand while we were put a sort of metal tube, the tube opened after about two or three feet. The tube opened and a smaller, red fence ran along a path that disappeared in the oncoming fog.

Then a loud horn sounded, the wolf instinct was spooked and I started to run along the line as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough to even get close to the boys.

I looked back at Stephen, Perry, and the other keepers were watching. Stephen shook his head sadly; his silvery-blonde hair shook along with it "Looks like we'll have to let the she-wolf go. She doesn't seem to run as fast as the others. We will keep the males, they are fine, that tan one looks like a blue ribbon winner to me."

I thought for a moment, what did they mean by let me go? Well, whatever it meant, I wasn't going to stand for it. The dirt was now springy and my legs were numb from the new type of ground. Good, I thought, this will be perfect for grand finale.

Soldier looked back at me, "You can't catch us, Silence, I dare you to run your fastest but you still can't catch up!"

"Yeah," Beaver said. "Nah nah nah nah nah, you can't catch us. Ha ha ha!"

I was at my breaking point, one more taunt and…

"Hey, Silence, why don't you come up here and join the big boys…if you can!" Wind Caller, why hadn't I known that if the other two started something, he would join in just for the kick of it. If Beaver and Soldier danced on a poacher's doorstep, he would do it, too.

So that was all I could take, I couldn't absorb another word that those jerks said. My legs moved faster and my strides became longer. I didn't notice how fast I was going through my anger. I flew past Soldier and Beaver before I actually noticed.

This time, when I looked back at Perry and Stephen, they're eyes were wide with awe.

"Look at that girl go! She is like Speed Demon all over again! And we thought that that devil was fast, look at the new Sheila! That's it, Perry, we're keeping her!"

I crossed the line where the fence ended and I was ahead of everybody else. My mind celebrated the joyous occasion; I was staying with my friends. Good thing, too, I don't want to lose the only friends that I have left.

Silence

December 25, 2005-

Christmas day, Christmas day and I had convinced myself that this would be the worst Christmas ever! I always used to enjoy this holiday with my friends and family (Well, the family that I have left at least) but with the friends that I would have so much fun with gone, well it just isn't the same.

The only people at the kennels and the racing track the janitors. (The people who fed the dogs, groomed the dogs, and made sure that the dogs didn't escape) And if you owned a dog, you were there to train. Stephen even came by and caressed my body soothingly, and all to say 'Merry Christmas!'

The four of us wolves all exchanged gifts (Such as a pine branch, or a bird's nest) I got a dirty shoelace from Beaver, a piece of chewy rubber from Soldier, and a large rock from Wind Caller.

"Now," He said. "As the humans would say, that is the biggest rock that any guys will get'cha." I gave him a queer look before the three boys broke down and laughed for five minutes straight.

The janitors led all of us out into a pasture-like wooded area. As we walked, conversation started up and ran from person to person, asking questions.

I looked at Beaver and Soldier, "So guys, how did you get your names? I mean, how were you named Beaver?" I gestured over to Beaver. "And how were you named Soldier?" And I gestured over to Soldier.

The two looked at each other and grinned, "Well," Beaver stated. "I was named Beaver because…uh…oh, yeah! The first animal that I caught was a beaver; it was kind of terrifying actually." He shuddered.

Soldier looked at all of us, "Ha! Have you seen the way that I walk? Head up, steps high, and I was always respectful, just like a soldier! Hey, Silence, Wind Caller, how did you get your names?"

"Um…I am just quiet, always quiet. And Wind Caller loves to howl when it gets windy." I replied.

"I just like to see what it sounds like!" Wind Caller said, annoyed.

"Humph!" Was my answer.

We passed a bunch of janitors and their families outside the barbwire fence. They were around a huge bonfire. They were eating, drinking, talking and having fun. I looked at them longingly, they were celebrating with family and friends, while the only friends that I have were a bunch of boys. Nonetheless, I was grateful for that at least.

Suddenly, just as I was turning away to run back into the woods, an old man came through the fence that surrounded the kennels and race track. He was an old man, about sixty-five. But it wasn't his age that stopped neither me, nor the fact that he shouldn't be here (Employees only at the kennels) but the new smell in the air.

It smelled familiar, it smelled like me, yet not like me, it smelled of my old pack; like Lichen, Star, Amery, Ice, Wind Caller, and it smelled like Jacques and Elainah, and Bob and Donny. And of the lynx and the moose that Lichen had mistaken for a doe, it smelled like Berry and Low Wind and a couple of other scents that I couldn't put my paw on.

The man walked up to Stephen and his father (Who was a janitor) and said, "I got some nice dogs here that would make fine racers. Are you interested in them?"

Stephen's father looked at the man and then looked at his son. Stephen gave his dad puppy eyes. He had to hold it for a couple of tiring minutes.

"Well," His dad said. "We will go over to the track and let's see what these dogs can do."

And then they left, I turned around and ran through the fresh morning air. I dodged trees and pricket bushes and finally caught up with Wind Caller, Beaver, and Soldier. And we ran across a meadow; our silky fur rippled across our skin and our tongues bobbed up and down with each leap and step. All the time I thought about the man and the smell, it smelled so familiar it was on the tip of my tongue.

The janitors came to bring us in but I was so deep in thought that I forgot to fight them. Who was in that crate? Where have I smelled it before?

Still waiting for answers.

Silence


	12. Hunter and Helios

Wolf Titans

By: Revenescence

A/N I dedicate this chapter to ShadowFlareon, The Resident Grass Stain, Serethena, WaKeR, XxSpellsongxX and all the people who did (And who will) review for the first time.

Later (Still Christmas day)-

I woke up on the wrong side of the cage after my nap. I had a dream about Hunter and I had to relive it all over again. I couldn't believe it was still Christmas

But when I was about to go on about it to Wind Caller in our second-daily trip to the pasture, then that familiar smell reached my nose.

"Hey," I said. "What does that smell like? It has been around for some time, like, since yesterday."

He also reached his nose up to the air, "Yeah, it does smell familiar. Don't you know your own scent when you smell it? Nah, I'm just joking, actually, it smells like a little bit of all of us, and a little bit of the old pack. Like…"

"Don't start raving on about it!" I snapped; being alone with him freaked me out. I was afraid that I'd be too nice to him, or he might try something.

We talked about the scent until a figure could be seen across the meadow and coming out of the woods. It turned out to only be a couple of janitors, but it wasn't even near time to go in so we walked just a little southwest of them. All the time I swore that the odor got stronger and stronger.

I stepped into the darkness of the woods, the cool air rushed to meet me and cool me. The Christmas afternoon dew dripped off the sleek, smooth leaves of the pricket bush (A/N Actually, I don't know what they are called, I think that they might be tea leaves) and rolled through my nose fur onto my skin.

I hadn't gotten far when a small "Mama!" reached my ears. I turned to Wind Caller, "Did you hear something?" I asked, without even looking at him.

"Nope," He answered, his head was up high. We looked back at the passing janitors; they were facing us with leashes mysteriously yanking in our direction. They were shouting "Hey!" and "Shoo dogs!" and "Stop distracting the new dogs!" So we took their advice and ran back in the direction of the kennels; where Stephen was waiting to bring us in.

What did they mean by 'new dogs'? I wonder, I really wonder.

At training we got gear on and were, once again, put into the tube. The horn sounded as loud as ever, I was off in a flash. I pulled ahead of the boys and stayed there. My body wanted to run, and it felt good when I did.

My tongue went out to greet the cold December air. It set my mind thinking, there would be an official race in seven days. I would be facing some of the toughest dogs in the province (We're in Canada remember?) It would be just me racing; no one else, that I knew, and I would be alone. I crossed the finish line in first place. With Wind Caller behind me and Beaver and Soldier tying for third and fourth.

After about ten minutes of standing around, getting gear off and cooling our bodies, the two janitors we saw in the woods walked up to the keepers. They started talking and occasionally they would glance at us and snicker.

Finally they all shook hands and one man set down a crate, similar to the one that the old man had earlier.

"Hey," Beaver said. "What do you think is in that box, Silence?"

"I don't know, Beaver. But that aroma that I smelled earlier is definitely coming from there." I said.

I must've sounded worried because Wind Caller came up from behind me and started licking my ear. I instinctively pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

He hesitated and took a couple steps back, "I…well…err…you had some dew on the back of your ear. I was just thirsty…uh…bye!" And he ran off, I rolled my eyes.

Boys, I thought.

The two janitors went away; leaving the crate behind. I stepped up to inspect it since no one else would even dare. I put my nose up to it and sniffed. Yeah, this is definitely where that smell was coming from, there was another one; too, this one was a mystery to me.

I couldn't sniff for long because Perry raised his hand and threatened to hit me. I scampered back to my friends and stood in front of them protectively.

"You that curious Dog? Well, you want to see what is in this crate? Huh, do yah?" Perry said, raising a rolled up newspaper.

Then he stepped up and opened the box, and then he placed a dirty-gray puppy on the ground.

"There, Dog, now you know." And that awful man laughed and laughed.

I growled, and turned my head shamefully back; closing my eyes and blocking my view. I had never seen that pup before and he could not have been the source of that smell.

I opened my eyes only to see Wind Caller's tan fur fly in my face.

"Silence," He said, his eyes were wide in surprise, his voice sounded like a warning bell. "You had better look now!"

Ever so slowly, I turned my head toward the crate. Perry had just lifted his hand out of the crate for a second time; carrying with it another puppy. This one had blue-ish amber eyes and a brown coat with a steel-gray belly, tail, and paws. He had a slim frame and a minute white star on his chest.

It was Hunter!

We all had happy looks on our faces, "Little buddy!" Beaver called, and ran toward him.

I felt a little dizzy myself, I couldn't believe it! Hunter was back, and he looked a little older, too. I just stood there calmly, not that I wasn't happy, but I couldn't make myself move. Instead, Hunter came over to me, and then I licked him and embraced him and couldn't stop until he finally pulled away; laughing.

The other pup was just about his age and didn't have parents, or even a name for that matter. I named him Helios. I didn't know where the name came from, but it sounded good for the little guy.

I guess that this Christmas wasn't that bad after all.

Silence

January 1, 2006-

Race day, and a happy new year! My days have been much happier now that most of my lost friends have been reunited with me.

I was woken up early and given a head start on training. No one was there. But, this time (Like the last couple of training sessions) I did not run with the tube and the fence to guide me, I was on my own.

Before we (Stephen and I) went out to meet the other contestants in today's race, we wished each other good luck and I was marked with a number: 18.

Then I was led out to meet the wolves that I would be racing; there were only four others:

Turner Cam, a happy, giddy, gray two-year-old, with a smart-alec attitude.

Shower of Glory, a stone-faced, white three year old who "bit the hand who fed him".

Growly Pants, a two-and-a-half-year-old that growled every time a person touched her,

Mach Truck, who was big and buff and was built like a Mach Truck (Hence the name).

And then there was me, a large, black and white newcomer with a strange mark on her forehead (And if I haven't told you before, it is shaped like a Raven) I was three years old, built slimly and had the longest legs of them all, and I was also the biggest also.

Each wolf was a champion in his or her own mind and record, and in the record of the viewer of these amazing events (One was even about to take place)

Hunter and Helios came to wish me good luck as I was tacked and geared.

"Good luck, Mommy!"

"I hope you win, Mama!"

They all came up to me! Wind Caller, Beaver, and Soldier, too, I felt flattered!

Then they left and I was alone again. All by myself, I stood alone. The words ran through my head over and over again, I couldn't stop them.

We were lined up in the starting gates, "I am going to win this one! I have got it all in the bag." Turner Cam said braggingly.

Spoiled brat! I thought, she had no right to say that unless the race was over and she crossed the finish line first.

I saw my friends near the sidelines and I howled to them. They howled right back (For the pups, at least as much as they could howl. Especially little Helios)

"NUMBER 2 IS SHOWER OF GLORY, BEHIND HIM IS NUMBER 5, TURNER CAM, AFTER HER IS NUMBER 10, MACH TRUCK, THEN NUMBER 15, GROWLY PANTS, AND FINALLY, NUMBER 18, THUNDER DEMON!" The announcer said. He was very clear on the fact that my name was Thunder Demon. I swung my head up and down, shaking the sled behind me and the person in it.

The horn sounded and we were off, most of these wolves were given a pampered lifestyle. They only trained when they knew for certain that they were in a race. But not me, I have been training for weeks on end without an end.

I tried to remember all the times that I have run this fast. I wanted to run. The time that we had to run to catch our prey, the time that I ran to save Hunter from the poachers, and many other times. But I had never run as fast as I was now, I didn't know that I could go like this.

Stephen was in the sled behind me, he snapped on the reins, "Go, Thunder, go! You have to beat them! Go!"

"Okay, okay, don't be a pushover! I'm going!" I yelled back. "Let's win a race!"

I was in third place, Shower of Glory was in first and I was right behind Mach Truck. I jumped in front of Mach and soon, Shower of Glory and I were nose to nose.

"See you later!" I said, and I pulled in front of the white three-year-old. Stephen encouraged me the whole way, with shouts like, "Ate girl!" "Go, Thunder, go!" and "Hey yaw!"

Each step seemed only an inch; the finish line looked to be more than a mile away! I can't do it, I said. But my eyes drifted to my friends, who were standing next to the great ribbon. I had to do it, I absolutely had to.

Then my steps were yards on their own. I crossed the line, breaking the ribbon and sending a cheer up from the crowds. I had won, the newcomer had beaten the skilled and experienced. I threw my head back and howled, like no wolf had ever howled before.

Stephen brought me into the winners circle, there, I was unharnessed and a lady dressed in lavender from head to toe with a silken scarf presented me with a collar of roses. It was put around my neck and the crowd once again gave a cheer.

Then it was time for party, all of the racers and other dogs and wolves were put in the wooded pasture while the humans ate, drank and danced.

The guys and I were lying around the meadow; Helios and Hunter were fighting over my tail, jumping on it and then jumping on each other. The boys laughed, I just lolled around.

A pouting sound came to my ears, I sat up and raised my tail; knocking the pups off. My body raised and I ran toward it. There, I saw a sad sight: Turner Cam was sitting next to a tree; crying.

I walked up to her, my head bent down affectionately, "What's wrong Cam?"

She sniffed, "You won! I lost, I came in dead last!" She made sure to put a lot of emphasis on 'dead'

"No," I said. "I lost, you won." She looked at me like I was insane.

"But you crossed the finish line first." She was obviously confused.

"Listen, when I was just a…err…pup," I said. What else could I say but 'pup' "I was obsessed with winning. Then, my mother told me 'The first is last, and the last is first.' Meaning, the first to finish is the last to finish, and the last to finish is the first to finish."

The girl looked up at me, "Really? I never thought of it that way! Thanks, you're a good friend."

A good friend, I had never heard that before. We were friends now, I guess. Cam got up and stood next to me.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," She said.

When we got back I introduced Cam, Beaver took to her very much. He actually got up and said, "Hey, sweet thing!" They all laughed, I only rolled my eyes.

Silence

A/N hey, girls (and the occasional guy) what up? I hope this was a good chapter, be nice and review!

Revi


	13. Escape Plans

**Wolf Titans**

**By: Revenescence**

**A/N: Hi peeps! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy and just got back from a ski-trip! (Note: Don't snowboard! I tried that and even my bruises have bruises!). **

**I changed some things: First, the date and the signature will be bold. **

**Second, they will be planning escape in this chapter (Yes, we are all very pleased.). **

**Third, Wind Caller, (Beast Boy) will start moving in on Silence (Raven). You know, that overdo of BBRae fluff. And I REALLY overdid it! (But not as much as Serethena, no offense)**

**And fourth, I dedicate this chapter to Silence B (Who reviewed when no one else did) WaKeR, Serethena, and GamerGirlGG. (I hope you didn't drown yet.) Oh, yes! And I have some revenge to make on Gray Wolf Goddess! **

**Gray Wolf Goddess- I am sorry, Revi! I was stupid to make you say that! Well, I like the chapter anyways and I have to say that this is one of my favorites! I want to give you some ideas though. So that thing I said would be true! Good luck!**

**Revenescence- Cough--Sucker--Cough**

**On with the story!**

**January 30, 2006-**

So far, the past month has been the same old routine: Wake up, train, play, rest. And occasionally I would race. I was a blue ribbon winner and the only wolf/dog that could defeat me was Kodiak Moment. And no kidding! That is a part-dog, part-wolf with a vicious bite. (Yes, he bit me to drag me behind.)

But lately, I have been noticing a change in Wind Caller. He is more serious. I can't believe that I am saying this, but I miss his jokes, childish attitude, and sense of wonder. He is more grown-up and I can't stand it!

Hormones are getting to him like fleas. I can't understand it; he wants to show off for me, like we were mates. (And I would never be his mate! Never.)

To tell you the truth, he is sounding to act like Lichen. He is always in control. Every wolf/dog listens to him, he was the home leader and no one could take that title away from him.

I tried to be patient with him, accepting his sudden change in personality. But today, I just blew! I couldn't stand this anymore! Even my own sudden, happy personality and new patience could prevent, or protect me from the anger rush.

We were in the meadow; Hunter, Helios, Wind Caller, and me. Beaver and Soldier were away racing in another province. Turner Cam was with them and was betting that she could beat them both.

He walked by and looked at me with wanting eyes. "Hi, 'Hun," He said.

I growled, "What did you call me!" I asked between bared teeth.

He backed off. "Never mind,"

And just like that, he ran off. I almost had the urge to chase him but decided he wasn't worth the waste of breath.

I turned around and saw Hunter and Helios staring.

"Ha, ha, Mama has a new boyfriend," Hunter said.

"Ha, ha," Helios joined in.

I growled immediately and they stopped taunting me. It is funny how my own children (Even adopted,) can manage to make fun of me.

Then, I walked over to Wind Caller, and told him off. (What I said should NOT be repeated in front of my readers)

Mostly, it was about the way he has been acting lately and how ticked I was at him.

"Listen," I told him. "If you are going to act grown-up, then take a little teenager with you! I can't believe that I am saying this, but I miss the old you. Why can't you be that little grass stain that I used to know?"

My voice was shaky, and if I was human, I would have been crying.

A look of surprise was on his tan head. I looked away and started sniffing as though I was crying.

"Hey, hey," He said. "Don't cry, Silence, don't cry. I don't want you to cry."

Then, that naughty wolf did something that I least expected. He licked (Kissed) my muzzle. My eyes grew wide and I walked away slowly. Only turning back to smile shyly.

Stephen was waving to us from across the open space. Hunter and Helios were in his arms. I trotted over and laid my ears back.

"Hey, Thunder," He said. "Why are you so happy today, huh?"

I followed the boy in.

Did what just happen really happen? Or am I dreaming, or worse, having a nightmare!

**Silence**

**January 31, 2006-**

The first thing that I saw when I woke up was the pups' amber-blue eyes.

"Hi, Mommy," They said.

"Hey,"

Helios jumped in front of his brother. "Wind Caller came by last night. While you were asleep."

I bolted up, "He did?"

"Yeah, he did,"

"What did he say?"

"Well, the only thing he said was 'Good night, Silence,' and then he went to his own cage,"

"Wow,"

"You mean 'Yuck!' and why would he do that?" Hunter asked.

"He is just being nice," I lied. "And I am sure that he must miss Soldier and Beaver. Speaking of which, they should be back today."

"They are here already," Said both the pups.

"They are?"

"Yeah, you try to find them. They are hiding,"

I jumped over their heads and exited the cage. I pushed open the door to the kennel and squeezed into the pasture. There, I went through every square-inch of it. Nothing, they were nowhere to be found.

By the time I was back at the kennel, I was tired and wet (It was drizzling.)

Wind Caller was there with Beaver, and Soldier.

Wind Caller jumped up and down around me like Hunter or Helios would do. "Hey, Silence, why are you so quiet?"

"Check the name," I mumbled. It had been a long morning and I was grumpy. But glad that Wind Caller had tried a joke (No matter how lame it was).

"We decided something," Soldier said. "We are going to escape,"

I couldn't breathe for a minute. Then, breath hit me like a kick in the gut.

"Escape!" I managed to gasp.

"Yes," Beaver said. "We'll be free! That trip was torture, and we don't want to split up like that again."

But I hardly heard a word that he said. I was a living lump of mixed emotions. I was happy, but sad, odd, yet I thought, typical.

"Okay," I finally said; a smile on my face. "I'll go tell the pups. And I ran off; we would escape tomorrow, when the good-byes would be said, and disappointments, conquered.

**Silence**


	14. Losing Myself

Wolf Titans

By: Revenescence

**February 2, 2006-**

I woke up and gave a well-deserved yawn.

_Escape day_, I thought. _Yes, today's action will be very interesting. I wonder if Hunter and Helios will be able to run fast enough. Maybe, maybe not, but I doubt that janitors won't be after us._

Wind Caller walked up to my cage. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Escape day," Except he pronounced "Escape" like "Ess-cop-ay!"

"When do we go?" I asked him.

"We are going in the dark of the night. There are eight hours where no janitors are here at all! Plus, night is, like, a classic!"

"Comical," I said cautiously. "Whatever Beaver and Soldier say,"

"They agreed,"

I got up to my feet. My paws were already shaking with nervousness and I could hardly walk. I hoped it would all be over soon.

I walked into the pasture and saw my pups tackling each other with major enthusiasm.

"Hey, guys," I said. "What are you doing?"

"We're…playing…and fighting…each other…to see…who will be…alpha male…when Wind Caller…doesn't want to do it…anymore." Helios gasped, and then he fell down in a heap.

"Why are you guys fighting for it now? Wind Caller still has a long life to live."

"It is good to be prepared,"

"Oookay,"

They then continued with their rambunctious playing.

I remembered the old days. How long ago was it that we were still human? Two months? Three? Maybe more?

But I could hardly remember what life was like back then. I remembered that I was not very tall, dark hair, blue eyes…did I even have blue eyes?

I was lost, I was losing myself. I was trapped in the mind of a killer. Trapped in the mind of a wolf.

Once again, I tried to remember what I had looked like. But a picture of a boy came into mind.

He was bright green and had a black and purple, tight uniform. But no one can be green, right? I was just imagining that boy and had made him up, right?

Were there others like me, and what were their names? I couldn't remember, I shook my head back and forth, as if to rattle my brain into picturing them.

Was I losing myself? What if I forget even Wind Caller? What if I forget Beaver, and Soldier, Hunter, Helios, Stephen?

I was trapped. Trapped in the body and spirit of a killer. And my human-self was going…fast.

**Silence**

**Later That Night-**

I was woken up by a wet nose. It licked my face and another licked my eyes.

"Stop," Were my automatic words.

"But Mommy, we have to escape, let's go!" It was Helios.

"Come on, Silence, hurry," Beaver whispered.

Escape, it took me a while to figure out where I remembered those words. They seemed so…oops…

I bolted awake, "I'm up,"

"Hurry," Soldier said.

I ran out of the cage like a tornado. Then, we all ran; Wind Caller in front, followed by Soldier, Beaver, Hunter and Helios, then me. (I wanted to keep an eye on the pups to make sure that they didn't get left behind.)

We went through the pasture, over the fences, across the track, through the tack room, and under a rope that signaled the end of the property. We were free!

Wind Caller laughed, "Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother's house we go!" He sang.

Then, the sound of tires against the road where behind me (We were traveling along a street).

I looked behind me; a license-plate that had a dog on it with the words "Quebec Dog Racing" on it was on the front of the truck. The janitors were after us!

"Run!" I shouted. "Run, the janitors are here, run, run!"

"Quick!" Wind Caller yelled. "Into the woods! They won't be able to follow us as fast!"

We steered a snappy right into woods. Wind Caller led us down a ledge and into a valley-like place. I recognized it as the place where we had been separated from Lichen.

Lichen…who was Lichen? I couldn't remember what he had looked like…the name popped into my head.

Then more names came: Star Gentian, Ice Mist, and Amery. Who were they?

Who were they?

**Silence**

**February 3, 2006-**

We have been traveling all night and most of the morning. I was out-of-breath and panting. Hunter and Helios weren't doing so well either. Everyone was tired.

"Okay, let's rest, people," Wind Caller said.

"Finally,"

"It's about time,"

"Why didn't you let us rest before?"

"Yeah,"

"What they said,"

I collapsed onto my knees. My head lay on the ground and my eyes closed. Hunter and Helios jumped to my side and went to sleep. All around me, sleeping wolves lay resting.

Before I knew it, a nose was nudging my own. I opened my eyes and looked up. Wind Caller looked down at me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," He answered.

"Is it time to go yet?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"'Bout what?"

"'Bout stuff, what's been going on lately?"

"I have been trying to remember what it was like, you know, when we were human,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, I can't remember what I looked like, and all these strange names keep popping into mind."

"Wow,"

"I know,"

Then, a howl rose up over the treetops. The only thing that my wolf instinct told me was: "Lichen"

There was that strange name again. Why did it keep coming to mind like that? But it amazed me.

"Lichen," I whispered.

"What was that?" Wind Caller asked me.

"Lichen? Where does that name sound familiar? Where?"

"I don't know! But it sounds like a person that I respect. Let's go find out who it is."

We woke up the rest of our small pack and set out into the rising darkness.

**Silence**

**A/N: I still need ideas! Even if you don't have an account on Hurry!**

**Revenescence**


	15. Reunited

Wolf Titans

By: Revenescence

**Later-**

All night we ran. The whole time I thought.

_Lichen, Lichen, where have I heard that name before._

A large, steel-gray wolf popped into mind. I knew that I could respect him and trust whoever he was.

Lichen's howl grew closer. We were almost to the territory, five feet, four feet, two feet, one.

Wind Caller stopped abruptly. I nearly ran into him.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"We're at his territory. I'll howl, everyone will. Tell him—or them—that we mean no harm."

I stood up, pointed my nose to an invisible star, and howled. Beaver, Soldier, Hunter, Helios, and Wind Caller and I howled.

Lichen responded with a wail of dominance. He thought we were invading.

"Now what do we do? He thinks we are a threat! Great plan, Wind Caller, great plan!"

"Hey! It was all that I could think up. Don't blame me!"

At least he was responsible! If he wasn't, I'd kill him!

Just at that moment, a steel-gray wolf came into view. He was followed by a white wolf, and two other grays.

The gray that I took to be Lichen pounced upon Wind Caller. They battled. The white jumped and aimed for my throat.

_Star Gentian,_ which was her name. Or, at least, what my mind told me her name was.

The male and female gray watched helplessly as our other friends did. They were not allowed to fight.

Then, Star Gentian stopped. She looked at Lichen, him and Wind Caller had stopped the brutal beating of each other and were circling.

Then, Wind Caller pounced cat-like. His claws hit Lichen's ear and tore it into ribbons.

I struck out with my paw and did the same to Star Gentian. She yelped and whined and then surrendered. She could do a lot to me, but couldn't take much.

Wind Caller was soon below Lichen's mighty body. But then, a face struck our opponent. A face of confusion.

"Wind Caller?" He asked.

**Silence**

**February 4, 2006-**

The other pack accepted our presence. They could remember better than I could. They were our friends.

They had a little cave on one side of a forest. There was a cliff nearby and I didn't want the pups to go there.

The old pack gave us a hero's welcome. My memory of them was beginning to come back now.

But the oddest thing about coming home was that Star had a pup too. Her name was Flamewisp. She didn't look a lot like Star, for they had found her by the side of a road.

She was a reddish-ginger and had bright, crystal-blue eyes. Her chest was white and her tail and paws were gray. She also had a black stripe along her back. Star told me that she was a German Shepard.

The three puppies together were cute. But the adults had a bigger problem.

"What!" I exploded. "There is no way that an escaped prisoner can be running around here!"

We looked sad. Ice said, "I'm sorry Silence, way."

"Yeah," Amery said. "We can't find out who he is or what he looks like. It will be almost impossible to tell."

I murmured silently for a minute.

"There has to be something we can do. That man could possibly hurt us." Beaver said.

"I know, we should sleep in shifts." Soldier offered.

"Good idea," Lichen sat up. "That's what we'll do."

Soldier looked proud.

"Ice and Amery go first. Star and I will be second. Beaver, Soldier you are third. And Silence and Wind Caller will go fourth. Then we start over."

"Alright, then,"

"Fine with me,'

"Sure,"

"Why not?"

"Aye, aye, Captain,"

Ice looked out of the cave "door"

"It's almost dark. We should start now. Everybody rest. Amery and I will take care of this for now."

Wind Caller, Hunter, and Helios curled up beside me.

I slept.

**Silence**

**Later that night-**

I was nuzzled awake by Wind Caller's cold nose.

"Wha—"

"Shh," He said. "It's our shift, hurry."

"Okay,"

I climbed up to the mouth of the cave like I was dead. I hadn't gotten much sleep for a while. And now I was super-tired.

I gave a huge yawn as I looked back at my pups. Flamewisp was cuddled next to Helios. Star had pushed her there, that wolf was a sweet-heart.

"You come?" Wind Caller asked.

I spun my head around; surprised. I didn't know he was so close.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm coming,"

I sat down on my haunches and stared at the moon. It had an orange tint to it. Truly beautiful.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" My companion asked.

"Yeah," I said. I was still hypnotized by its beauty.

Satisfied, Wind Caller turned back to the forest; his ears pricked at attention.

We sat there for two hours. Our time was almost up. But then, he attacked.

He seemed to come out of the shadows. Not even our superior wolf senses could detect him. Or, at least, not until it was too late.

CLUH-CLICK

I heard that sound and a pistol was at my head.

I could just make out the face of the evil man in the darkness. I growled. Had he been following us?

"Hello, Raven," He said.

I feeling of hate swelled up in my chest.

"Adonis,"

**A/N: Ooohhh, scary. This is either going to be the second-to-last or the third-to-last chapter. I am excited! Yes, I know that I added another puppy. I am bad at adding people! But I am good at promising people that I will put them in the story! I have got to get out more often!**

**Crazy idea coming on…**

**POLL!**

**Choice one: Adonis captures them and makes Raven (Silence) race to get the turn-into-a-wolf-thing device. But what is tough, is her opponent…**

**Choice two: Adonis captures her and her friends and they escape. After running south-west for days, they are back in Jump City where they get some scientists to help them.**

**Your choice.**

**Revenescence **


	16. Humanity Does Not Come Without a Price

Wolf Titans

By: Revenescence

**A/N: All right guys, I am not sure if this is the final chapter or not, if it is, it's been fun working with you guys. If it isn't, the next chapter will be short. **

**Most votes went for Choice One. I actually made Choice Two boring on purpose. Tell me that I am crazy! Don't laugh at my stupidity! Ha, ha! I just got braces on today! They are very hard to get used to, so Mom let me get on the computer! Yay, Mom! Oh, and Daddy too. Luv you!**

**First, to get us all riled-up, we have the dedications and so on.**

**Dedication: I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I hope that you will enjoy all of my other stories. (Please read my newest one, "The Call of the Wild"). But, I would especially like to thank Rocky Wolf. You never fail to be my first reviewer for my stories no matter how dumb they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the person who cancelled Season Six would be finding himself/herself in a _very bloody_ situation! I can already see the blue-black ring that will so nicely encircle their right eye!**

**Cast**

**Just to remind you!**

**Helios: Played by The Resident Grass Stain. You might be annoying and boring and you really get on my nerves and a Cy/Rae believer (You'll grow out of it…I hope) but you have always been there for me.**

**Flamewisp: Played by GamerGirlGG, I remember when I wrote to you and told you how to post fics; you have loved me since then. You have always been a friend. **

**Cecelia's Promise: Played by my little sister, CeCe, you are just so cute at times, but when you wake up from your nap…well, let's just say "Beware of attitude and diaper" **

**Quote: "My hero is…the dogs that saved my Daddy's life."—Eight Below "Eric"**

**Story time!**

**February 8, 2006-**

I sat still in my cage. Thick, gray metal bars surrounded me. I could not escape.

Hunter and Helios were whimpering at my side and Flamewisp had already cried herself to sleep by Star Gentian.

Wind Caller leaned over to me as much as he could without choking himself.

"Silence, are we going to get out of here?" He asked.

I shook my head. Wind Caller sat back in the middle of his separate cage.

"That's a question to ask Lichen, not me…" My voice trailed off, I didn't need to explain anymore.

The sunlight trailed through an old window in the abandoned warehouse we were in. Don't ask where the ware house was.

Adonis rounded the corner with a tall man in a fancy suit-and-tie and a bald spot on his head.

"Well, Mr. Adonis, it's been nice working with you." The man said.

"You too Mr. Harbord," Adonis said.

Who knew the guy had manners.

Mr. Harbord left and all was as it was before he came.

The villain walked over to us, he examined us all before he sat up.

"You want to know my plan? Well, I am going to have one of you race to win back this Transfigurator. If you beat your opponent, well, you can be human again and dance around as happily as you want."

He paused.

"But you will have to defeat your match. What is waiting for you is nothing that you can beat."

"What is it?" I asked. But of course, he couldn't understand me.

"The problem is that you cannot hope to defeat a Thoroughbred horse! That is what you will be racing and only one will attempt to beat it."

He walked toward the door. "You guys decide who will race by next week. That'll give you plenty of time, and you will be able to see what you're up against."

**Silence**

**February 15, 2006-**

It was decided that I was going to race the Thoroughbred. She looked tough though. I had more experience in racing than anyone else.

The horse was named Cecelia's Promise. She was pure white with occasional blobs of gray mixed in.

She was very fast. Cecelia could break, at the most, 30 mph.

But wolves can do 32.

I wasn't nervous. I would either win…

Or lose.

**Silence**

**Later-**

It seemed as though the race would last forever.

Sure, I wasn't nervous then, but I sure was now.

I started feeling odd at the starting point.

Mr. Harbord held a spit-gun. It rang out when it shot but did not release any bullets, paintballs, etc.

Cecelia's rider made her go an instant before the shot rang out. Mr. Harbord tried to stop them, but they were too far. I ran after them. Let me tell you, trying to catch up to a horse is no easy thing to do. She had the advantage of a head-start.

I didn't run my fastest. It was a twenty-mile long trail through forests and over a mountain; Cecelia had to tire out sometime! I attempted to catch that Thoroughbred.

Key word: Attempt.

But of course, horses don't have very good endurance. Wolves can run all day and a little into the night.

Into the forest and on the trail we went. I only stayed a little bit behind Cecelia.

My legs were like forever-moving limbs. They didn't fail me. As the wolf body grew tired, the legs got numb. Cecelia was about three feet ahead of me; I tried to take advantage of the numbness.

My legs became rubber-bands. As soon as they landed they went right back up again. I didn't feel a thing. Nothing at all.

I took wider steps and moved my numb parts more often. Yes! I shot past Cecelia. She got scared of me (Blinkers were covering her eyes at the starting point.) She hesitated. That was all that I needed her to do. Hesitate. I claimed first place…For now.

Night came upon us and we stopped at a small shack that was set-up as a temporary resting area. Cecelia's owner had probably set them up to make sure that his horse didn't lose. He and Adonis must have made some sort of bet.

I ate quickly. I couldn't help it. Cecelia got a big meal while I got a little bit of dog kibble.

But it was a big mistake. Giving the Thoroughbred a big dinner only slowed her down. She was loaded down on apple-flavored treats and corn and grain-meal.

What I had received had been enough to hold me. The wolf felt no hunger, only the urge to defeat the opposing animal. I was satisfied and lean. I could go on forever!

It also took her longer to finish. Horses have, like, no mind about what is happening. They just want to eat.

I got about a twenty-minute worth head start of time before Cecelia was re-saddled and ready to go.

By then, I was already climbing the first hill of Mt. Immortal. The rising steepness would have worn me out, but wolves are adapted to these things.

Squirrels, rabbits, raccoons, and birds went out of my way. It's good to be the predator of the forests. The cunning killer, that's what I was.

I slowed down after I was almost absolutely sure that Cecelia was far behind. Big mistake!

The white Thoroughbred jumped in front of me. Making me dodge out of the way and slip on the damp forest mud.

The jockey looked at me. "You should have taken the trail like a good little wolf." Then, he raised his whip and hit me in the face.

I growled and shot at him. I missed him on purpose, just by millimeters.

By the time that I gained the lead again, I felt as though I could faint right then and there. I was so tired, and it rubbed off on Cecelia too.

Nineteen of the twenty miles had been completed. I could not see the finish-line though. I was worried. A red flag lined the miles.

Then, a red spot in the distance! But I couldn't be sure. I ran to it. My heart pumping blood as fast as it could. I got closer and closer.

My world grew dimmer and dimmer.

_**(Wind Caller's POV)**_

I watched for a day-and-a-half. I never saw Silence. She had to be somewhere. Adonis had shown us a map of the route while she was getting ready to race.

There was a steep gorge on one side; in this fog it would be nearly impossible to tell if she was going the right way or the wrong way. I feared for her.

Then, a miracle. I saw the small shadow of a black wolf on the horizon, or, what seemed to be the horizon.

I watched longer. Yes! It was Silence. Though I pitied her condition.

Her long, silky black coat was rough and matted. Her eyes were weary and it seemed as though every step was a struggle.

The man named Mr. Harbord knew that she would win, even though the horse Cecelia's Promise was about a foot from her.

Silence took a step, she was in front.

Cecelia took a step, she was front.

This repeated over and over again. My heart skipped a beat as…

Silence crossed the finish-line first!

Mr. Harbord fired the Transfigurator. The team and I celebrated as our front legs became arms and our other legs became tails. Our paws turned into hands and feet.

Hunter, Helios, Flamewisp, Beaver, Soldier, and Amery just watched sadly.

I was fully human again. And I loved it.

I looked over at Silence. Or, Raven as we would start calling her again.

I looked at her, thinking that she was human again too. The smile faded from my face. As my friends did the same, frowns also replaced the happy expressions.

She lay where she had fallen when she came in first. Mr. Harbord lay over her, the Transfigurator on the ground beside him. He petted her fur as the doctors and medical assistants came to help.

All of us just sat there for about ten minutes. Finally, the lead doctor came up to us. A solemn look on his face.

"What's the status Doc?" Ice, or Cyborg, asked.

"I'm sorry," He said. "She's gone,"

"What!" We all gasped.

"The distance was too far and she ran too hard. She didn't make it. She's dead."

I pushed passed him. He stumbled, but I didn't care. I pushed all of the doctors and nurses out of the way.

Then, I picked up Silence's body. She was so light, I didn't have any trouble.

I felt tears roll down my face. "Come on Silence, please don't be dead. Please wake up!"

She made no move.

A tear-drop landed on her beautiful coat. "No!" I screamed and buried my face into her neck.

"You know, I really hate doctors," A voice said.

I looked up. The lovely amber eyes of Silence's face greeted me.

"Silence!" I called.

I hugged her and she pressed her muzzle against my face.

Humanity does not come without a price.

**A/N: Sniff**


	17. Leaving Again

Wolf Titans

By: Revenescence

**A/N: This is it folks! I am SO SAD! It was nice to get ya'll's reviews and I felt real fluffy when I did. So do me a favor and try to comfort me because…because…oh I can't say it!**

**Serethena: Fine then! I'll say it.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I just wanna get this over with so I can go cry in peace.**

**_(Beast Boy's POV)_**

I walked through the woods. Silence had told me to meet her right here. I transformed into my green wolf-shape and sat on an old rotted log, I waited.

It had been three weeks since she had won and come out alive. But she had made a very important decision right there.

She would stay a wolf.

They were all sad. But all hope was not lost. They would visit her every day.

A black wolf came out from behind a tree. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, what did you want me for?"

"To say good-bye."

"What? Why?"

"The pack and I, we are moving up north again. It's our homing instinct. We have to go."

"I understand," But I didn't understand.

"Beaver and Soldier were accepted into a neighboring pack, it's just Amery, Hunter, Helios, and Flamewisp and me. We feel like family and this family wants to go where a wolf belongs."

_Where a wolf belongs,_ I didn't care if up north was where a wolf belonged. I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to say: "But we were your _old _family! How can you just abandon us like that?" Only I didn't.

"Please understand Beast Boy, we will be going to British Columbia. It's near Alaska. You can come see us every weekend."

That calmed me down a bit. I understood piece by piece.

I looked through the trees and tried to spy the blue heavens.

"Our town's a sweet town," I said.

"What?"

"Our town is a sweet town,"

"I know," She looked down.

"You know how we had to tell them that we got lost? We didn't turn into wolves."

"Yeah," Her eyes gazed up at me.

"Well, you didn't come home, so they all started to ask why,"

"What did you tell them?"

"That you died,"

"Oh,"

"They held a public funeral service for you a couple days ago. The whole city came."

She smiled a wolfish grin and her eyes gained a far-away look. As if she was imagining the service.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I could see that Jump City cared for me. A couple months ago I wouldn't, couldn't see. It was a pity that I would never see them again.

"I need to go," I said. We would be leaving in a while.

"I'll miss you,"

"And I'll think about you every moment of every day."

He burst into tears and hugged my silky fur. If I were human I would be crying too. But I wasn't.

I pulled away.

"Tell the others that I will remember them and will try to come back for a visit sometime."

He could barely talk through his tears. "I-I-I-I w-w-w-will,"

_I don't wanna be you_

_I don't wanna be near_

_When your leaving again_

_Will my tears never end?_

_I don't wanna be you_

_I don't wanna be near_

_When your leaving again_

_Will my tears never end?_

_Leaving again_

I walked into the golden sunlight of the meadow where my new Den was. Beast Boy waved good-bye. I sadly waved my paw back. Then I ran, I wanted to be as far away from the sadness as possible. But over and over in my mind I though. _We would see each other again._

After all, we always do...


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys. Yeah, I know, it was a sour ending. But I had to do that, it was just so fun writing it and hearing your words of praise (And even your words of hate, it didn't really matter).

I know that a lot of you wanted Silence (Or Raven) to be back human. But personally, it wouldn't have worked out.

I am writing this to say my final good-byes that…well…may not be so final. I really hope to see you back again with my sequel to Wolf Titans, Eight Below, which is based on the movie starring Paul Walker and in association with Spyglass Entertainment.

You can see all my story plans at www.revisfanfiction. and I really hope that you will enjoy all my other works as well as this one.

Ciao,

Revenescence

--Aleksey--


End file.
